Aftermath
by ink.quills
Summary: General Alexei Sarov has everything a man could want: his own nation to rule, respect from world leaders, and a young son. Unfortunately, raising a child is not as easy at it seems, especially if that child is Alex Rider.
1. Introduction

The new year was approaching rapidly. The first time New Year's Eve had come around, Alex had been distraught. It was almost comical how upset he had gotten at the days leading up to the holiday. Knots had formed in his stomach and his face turned so white that the General wondered whether he should arrange for a doctor's appointment. In the end it hadn't come to medical intervention, but his overall demeanor had been so concerning that Sarov ordered his schedule for the week to be changed to allow for more leisure and less schoolwork. The General had simply chalked up the anxiety to too much academic pressure and left it at that. This had all occurred last year, however, and now it was going to be different. This New Year's would mark the second year spent in captivity with Sarov.

It hadn't been all bad, not really. Living with the current, undisputed ruler of Russia came with a few perks. Alex never went to bed hungry. The manor was always warm and there was always a quiet place to go to if he needed some personal reading time. Of course, he was usually accompanied by a guard-several guards, actually-and the books were screened for anything Sarov may have found scheming or distasteful, but all in all, he had it good. Alex wasn't stuck in the situation so many others had found themselves in when everything had gone to hell.

He would remind himself of that later on, when Sarov took him to the New Year's supper hosted by one of his acquaintances. It was supposed to be an event attended by all the powerful, wealthy Russian men and their mindless, attractive children. Alex and The General certainly met the criteria to warrant such an invitation. The man had become practically unstoppable since he took over the Russian government whereas Alex had been dolled up to look the part of the favored son. His face was framed with stylish, tousled curls and he was dressed in handsomely tailored clothes. Alex's schedule was busy and his curriculum was interesting, but he never let himself fully appreciate the life of a leader's son. It felt wrong to do so, after everything thousands of people had suffered. Nonetheless, he had become used to the day-to-day happenings at General Sarov's home and he ended up settling into a more comfortable role than he had been given by M16.

Still a tad groggy from sleep, Alex dragged himself from the warmth of his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He took off his soft pajamas and let them pool into a pile at his feet before turning to look in a mirror. Alex had looked better. His bedtime was nine o'clock, but once in a while Alex could get away with an hour of reading or radio listening. He had stayed up until ten thirty poring over the latest novel from one of the newer Russian authors. The story had been excellent, but the skipped bedtime had given Alex light bags under his eyes, bags that would surely be noticed by his father at breakfast.

Alex turned away from the mirror and stepped inside the bathtub. Hot water rained down from the shower head and over his body. He took fifteen minutes to scrub under his arms and brush his teeth. Alex stopped the water and got out of the tub, wrapping a white towel around his waist. He dried off in the middle of his room before selecting his outfit for the day. Alex's wardrobe was well stocked with a variety of clothes. He had everything from jeans and t-shirts to form-fitting suits. Had Alex gotten his way, he would have downgraded his attire to the essentials. Sarov, on the other hand, insisted on providing his son with all the articles of clothing he could buy. Alex saw it as an ostentatious display of money, but at the same time, he knew the man just wanted to spoil him rotten. Alex dressed himself in casual attire and descended his way to the dining room where the morning meal would be held.

Sarov was already seated. A folded newspaper was lying on the table in front of him. A soldier hovered next to him as he signed a few papers. After giving the papers a final look, Sarov handed them to the man and waved him away. He made a disappointed noise when Alex sat down. "You did not get a full night's sleep," he noted as the servants came out from the kitchens to begin serving breakfast.

"No," Alex admitted. "I was reading." A woman set down a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice before him. His eyes watched the ice bop to the top.

"It is good to read, but you should not disobey your father, Alex." Sarov motioned for the juice to be poured and a servant rushed to do his bidding.

"I know," Alex said. He may have uttered a curt remark under his breath a long time ago, but things were different now. Likewise, Sarov may have responded with threats of corporal punishment (it had been the alternative to whippings), but as Alex became less unruly, the warnings had disappeared.

Alex quietly ate his porridge while Sarov unfolded the newspaper. He guessed that one of the documents contained his schedule for the day. After breakfast, Sarov usually summoned a guard and gave him a copy. Alex would then be escorted to the study, where his school materials and composition books were located, and be sat down to begin the lesson of the day. He had two tutors, a young man and a gray-haired woman, but sometimes Sarov would come by to see how he was doing. The General also took an hour out of his day to personally teach Alex a subject, often history or Russian literature. He would then pass off the lesson to one of the tutors, but not before ruffling Alex's hair and telling him he would see him at dinner.

"I cut your lessons in half today," Sarov said. "We are going to get a new suit instead. The other ones are too old and I want you to look presentable at the New Year's dinner."

Alex looked up from his porridge. "Are we going to go again?"

"Of course. Why? You don't want to go?"

"I don't have anyone to talk to there," Alex murmured. "It's just going to be other politicians."

The General considered this for a minute. "You are not a very social boy, Alex. I admit that perhaps keeping you at home with schoolwork didn't help, but you don't converse much."

Alex said nothing and went back to eating his porridge.

"I have a few friends that will be there," Sarov continued. "Mostly men from my military days, and their sons. I shall arrange for them to meet you during the dinner. I know their boys and they are similar in age. You may speak with them as much as you please, but I expect you to be on your best behavior just like last year. Now, finish up your porridge so you can get to your studies."

* * *

The General entered the study while Alex was putting away his textbook. It was around one o'clock in the afternoon. His tutor, the young one named Ivan, stopped mid-sentence and greeted him.

"I hope I am not interrupting," Sarov said.

"No," Ivan said. "We were just finishing up, sir. He is progressing steadily in his science lessons."

"That's good. Did he have any trouble today?"

"He was a bit confused about his math problems, but I made sure to go over the method again," Ivan replied. "He completed his worksheets in a timely fashion, so I am satisfied with that. We will pick up math and science again on Friday."

"All right," Sarov said. "Put your things away, Alex. That's all for today."

Alex obeyed. "Are we going to get the suit now?"

"Yes. Come along."

Alex hadn't been to a mall since his Sarov stole him. When he was in need of new clothes, Sarov would take him to a tailor's and he would be measured for things. His father was a well-known man and there was no need to publicize their daily trips. It was a funny sight. Alex would be poked and prodded by the tailor as Sarov and an armed guard looked on nonchalantly.

The General opened the car door and gestured for Alex to step in. They sat in silence for a while as the driver took them to their destination. When he had first brought Alex to get fitted for clothes, the boy had tried to make out their surroundings. The manor was somewhere in the countryside. It was a huge, magnificent structure patrolled by guards at every corner. Alex sometimes hung around outside, reading on the grass or enjoying the light breeze. He knew, based off the multiple drives he had undertaken, that there were small houses and businesses further away from the manor, which meant they were close enough to go to the town. Sarov once caught him gazing out the car window wistfully and commented that, with enough time and trust, Alex would be allowed to venture there. It was going on two years and he hadn't been to town once, although Alex supposed that he could ask for a trip as a birthday present. Not that he longed to be anywhere but the manor anymore. Alex had given up looking through the darkly tinted car windows and hoping to catch someone's eye.

"I spoke with an old army friend of mine today while you were having your lessons," Sarov spoke up. "He is in the process of moving to our area. He will be attending the dinner with his son. The boy is sixteen, same as you."

"Will he be sitting at our table?" Alex asked.

"I want you to have companions. You're a growing boy and there will be things you need to discuss with other boys, not your father," Sarov said. There was a small pause before he spoke again. "In two more years, you will turn eighteen. I cannot keep you a small child forever." What did he mean? It sounded more like Sarov was talking to himself rather than Alex.

"Whatever you say, Father."

Sarov smiled at that. "I wonder what M16 would have done with you at that age? They never looked to the future. Had you been taken away from me, you would have remained a hapless spy forever. With me, you are becoming an educated, intelligent young man. Anyways, I don't think it wise to baby you. I am considering bigger things for you."

"What kind of things?" This caught his attention. Was Sarov going to force him to join the military? Was he going to work for him?

The General noticed his worry. "Calm down, Alex. I was simply thinking about allowing you to attend university."

 _Allowing him._ How generous. Alex breathed out a sigh of relief. Still, it was much better than being forced to become a soldier for Russia or a direct accomplice to Sarov's crimes.

"It would make no sense to keep you cooped up in the manor. A higher education would benefit you immensely and as the son of the leader of Russia, you should aspire to loftier goals."

"Can I apply to study outside of Russia?"

"That eager to get away from your papa, hmm?" Sarov chuckled. "No, boy, you're staying right here. Whatever university you go to, you will be accompanied by my guards. You may choose to get multiple degrees or a doctorate, it is all up to you. Of course, you should think about a career as well. Securing a job won't be a problem for you. Whether you become a doctor or a writer, I will always provide for you."

Alex said nothing to that. He hadn't said it outright, but Alex knew he would never have complete freedom in his life. He may be permitted to earn as many degrees as he liked or buy his own home, but he would always be monitored by Sarov's cronies. How long would that continue? He was sixteen now, but what would his life look like at thirty or forty? Surely Sarov didn't believe he would have Alex in his clutches forever? Alex knew escape was futile. Even if he could find a way to leave, there was no safe place for him to go. Multiple leaders bowed down to Sarov and many agencies tip-toed around the man. Alex had no doubt M16 was one of them. He never knew what had happened to Jack or the others, but he guessed that they had no power to resist Sarov or even reach out to him.

"We are here, sir," the driver said in Russian. The car paused outside the tailor's shop and a guard got out. He opened the door for them and they exited the vehicle. The tailor greeted them warmly and led them to the upper floor.

"What will the younger Sarov be needing today?" The tailor escorted Alex to the middle of the room and motioned for an assistant to take down his measurements.

"He needs a formal suit," Sarov answered. "He has some at home, but they are aging."

"Do you have any idea what you want for him? I have a catalogue. Mikhail, give it to him, please." Mikhail, the other assistant, moved to provide Sarov with the paper.

The conversation continued in Russian as the General articulated what he had in mind for the boy. Alex's attire was devoid of graphics or pop culture references. He had a conservative but attractive wardrobe. The suits were no different. Sarov told the tailor he wanted something suitable for Alex's age.

"Does the boy need anything else, sir?" Mikhail asked after they were done.

"That will be all. Thank you." And with that, Alex was whisked out of the shop and brought back to the car.

"Are we going back home?" Alex asked.

"We only came here for measurements," Sarov said. "When the suit is finished, I'll bring you back to try it on."

"What will I do when we get home?"

"You can start on your homework. If you're hungry, you can make yourself lunch or ask one of our staff for something. We will dine together later on and then it will be time for bed. And by that, I mean only bed," Sarov said sharply.

Alex nodded and closed his eyes the rest of the ride home.


	2. New Year's

After a long yet particularly dull meeting with one of his advisors, Sarov contemplated his life. His sat back in the chair in his study and tried to relax his muscles. Despite the exhaustion and annoyances that came with his position, he would not trade it for anything else. Sarov had a beautiful manor to call home, loyal citizens that adored him, and a child. It was strange that such a terrible event that caused the deaths of many had treated him to such a delightful life.

It had not been easy. It could have been all taken away from him had Conrad not gotten suspicious about the boy. He brought up the suggestion of a search and something told Sarov to allow it. It was then that Conrad discovered the little figurine and its dangerous qualities. Sarov had been sore with Alex, but he knew he couldn't blame him for his dedication. Alex had only wanted to do good by his country, however misguided his actions were. When the time came to see to the fall of Russia, Sarov noticed a few tears escape from the boy. It had saddened him that Alex had not accepted his fate, but it also told Sarov to be careful at all times.

After whisking the boy off the plane and to his new home, Sarov laid down the main rules. Alex was no longer a spy or a defender for Great Britain. He belonged to Sarov and his new nation. Alex's days were filled with schoolwork, studying, and activities befitting a boy of his status. He rode horses, got to play tennis, and once in a while he took up running outside. He had books to read and music to listen to, all varying in taste but age-appropriate. Sarov told Alex in the beginning that he expected him to be obedient and mindful of the way he talked to his father. Oh, there had been little rebellions at the start. Alex had angrily crumpled up a copy of his name change certificate and thrown it in the trash. He had refused to learn the Russian language and sulked at meal times. Sarov had been tempted to whip him, angered by Alex's insolence and his inability to see how fortunate he was. It had been one of his advisors who had stopped him and gave him a piece of parental advice.

Sasha had noticed his frustration with the child and pulled him aside one day. "He is a young boy. Is he disrespectful? Perhaps, but that is how it is between father and son sometimes," she had said. "I cannot go whipping my daughters around, even though they can be short with me. If you want Alexander to put his trust in you, you must show him how much you care for him and his well-being."

"What more can I do? He has everything! He is not even willing to compromise with me," Sarov had said to her. He had listed all of Alex's childish acts.

"This land and house is foreign to him. He has to settle in. He will accept his new surname in time and he will have to learn Russian eventually. As for the moodiness at the dining table, I would suggest talking to him like a son. Ask him about his day, what he did during his lessons," Sasha had explained. "Things will fall into place. And if you are set on punishing him, do so as any parent would. Whippings are for prisoners, spanking is for children."

Sarov had mulled over her advice and in the end, he realized he was keeping the boy as a captive and he needed a different approach. Sarov tried to design a less rigid curriculum for Alex, one that would catch his interest. He asked him questions over dinner and gradually, the answers came without reluctance. Sarov had rarely used the discipline suggested by Sasha, but when he did, Alex tried to avoid the behavior that had brought it on. It had taken a year for the total attitude adjustment, but Sarov thought that was not bad, considering how headstrong Alex was.

Sarov mulled over this as he looked out the window. He could see Alex outside. He was kicking a ball around with one of his guards. It made Sarov happy to see his son indulging in average pleasures, but he knew Alex needed a social life of his own. The New Year's event was on the horizon and other associates had been invited. Sarov had requested the presence of one man in particular, and the host had obliged. The man had been a good friend of his back in the day, but they were out of touch up until a few months ago. They had been in the military together, him and Igor. Igor got out of the military while Sarov stayed in. Sarov learned that after leaving the army, Igor married and had three children. He worked in law now and raised his young ones.

Sarov had mentioned the upcoming dinner and the idea of Igor's children meeting Alex. His friend had been excited by the idea. Sarov had sensed that Igor knew about the loss of Vladimir and this was his way of helping him overcome the grief. Sarov had hoped for a male friend for Alex and had been a bit disappointed to hear that only one of Igor's children was male, but he'd been assured that they would all become close.

"Svetlana, she is the oldest. She is away at university right now. It's her third year," Igor had said over the phone. "So she won't be at the dinner. However, Katya and Dmitry, they will be present. Katya is 16 and Dima is 15."

Sarov was hopeful for the future. Alex had become so accepting of his life right now that the man knew it would only be a matter of time before his son became a man.

* * *

"I know he isn't your biological son," Nikita said. "But he truly resembles you, Alexei. It must be the hair."

"It must be the way he glares at people," Grigori joked. "I don't think I've seen the Alexei Sarov stare so closely mimicked by another human being."

Alex reddened at the comments. Why did everyone insist on comparing him to that man? He was nothing like him. Perhaps it was the fact he had let the man groom him as he saw fit. Right now, he looked more like a celebrity than a spy. He was wearing the suit Sarov had gotten for him and his hair had been artfully arranged by a stylist at the manor. When they had entered the mansion, Alex noticed a few faces darting his way, and he bet that it had nothing to do with his outfit.

Sarov chuckled. "Stop embarrassing him. He doesn't like this attention."

"I understand. My children aren't fans of compliments either," Nikita replied. "It was good to see you again, Alexei."

"We're sorry to leave so soon, but we have work early tomorrow," Grigori added.

"Of course. Goodbye. I hope this new year goes well for the both of you," Sarov said.

"Goodbye," Alex chimed in. He had no desire to speak to the men, but he knew Sarov would want him to be polite. "I hope you get home safely."

Nikita and Grigori thanked them for their time and bid the two farewell. Alex watched them duck into the crowd and search for their wives from his seat. The Sarov family, consisting of two, had been assigned seating at a table at the end of the large ballroom. That didn't stop guests from coming up to them and chatting them up. Alex shouldn't have been so annoyed. They were unaware of his situation and Alex knew that there were worse places to be than a fancy dinner. He just hated the fact that he was being displayed as Sarov's precious miracle, the boy to replace the hole left by Vladimir. He hadn't changed from Rider to Sarov willingly.

"Alex," the General said, cutting into his train of thought. "What did you think of Nikita and Grigori?"

"They seemed nice." He shrugged. "I could have done without the sycophantic behavior."

Sarov let out a laugh. "I must admit, they did seem to be overdoing it. But I know they are loyal to my cause and to this nation." He paused to appraise his son. "And they were right when they said you looked like me."

Alex shifted his focus to his bowl of soup. He picked up his spoon and played with the dark broth before deciding he should ask what he wanted to ask. "Is this for appearances' sake or do you like these dinners?"

The General didn't seem offended by the question. "I do not attend these events often, it is true, but these dinners allow me to meet with companions. I had hoped you would take advantage of the celebration and make some friends of your own."

Alex couldn't help himself. "Make some friends? How can I do that with my guards hovering over me, intent on listening to my every conversation? You yourself said you didn't want me wandering off."

They both knew why Alex was restricted during these parties. The General had no wish for Alex to escape. At the very first dinner he had gone to, Alex had tried to run away. He was followed by two guards, but he had forced a conversation with nearly every guest in the hopes that he could get near an exit of some kind. He hadn't found one convenient enough. Alex just couldn't locate a good opportunity to escape. It wouldn't have mattered anyways, since Alex didn't have the necessary tools to make his getaway. He had no cell phone, no form of transportation, and no money to get him away from Sarov. Not to mention that his guards were probably equipped with some gadget that would paralyze him. Alex had understood, from the General's perspective, why his behavior was so cautious, but he had no clue as to why the man expected him to be a social butterfly under these conditions.

"That is my failure as your father and I acknowledge it. I do all these things because I want you to realize life is better with me, not because I want you to be a pariah," Sarov said. "I want these normal things for you. I want you to have friends, spend time with them, all these things. So I am trying. That's why I arranged for Igor and his children to come, so you can have these experiences. Alex, do not be too upset. You are still only sixteen and there is plenty of time for you to make friendships."

He certainly had the gall, to make it seem like Alex's well-being was his number one interest. Sarov may have not beaten him or yelled at him, but he was delusional for expecting Alex to become so situated for his captivity. The boy mashed his teeth and stared down at his napkin. "I had friendships in England," Alex muttered, not giving a damn how Sarov would react.

The General said nothing. He simply stood up from his seat and walked away. Alex had wondered if that was the end of it, but about fifteen minutes later, Sarov emerged from the crowd with three figures trailing behind him. Alex had stopped eating long enough to see who it was. They didn't look like the average Russian citizen. The oldest, the man near the General's age, was lean and tall. He had no fat about him. His hair was completely gray. The younger ones looked like they were around his age. There was a boy and a girl. They both had fair hair, blue eyes, and big smiles. The boy was in a suit and had his hair gelled back whereas the girl was in a billowy white dress.

Sarov led them to the table and gestured to the empty seats. The girl got the chair nearest to Alex. Sarov and the man were close to one another. "Alex, this is Igor. These are his children, Katya and Dmitry."

Alex got up to shake the father's hand. "Nice to meet you." It was only half a lie. He had no wish to be further affiliated with the General's supporters, but it was lonely by himself. The least that these teenagers could offer was the opportunity to converse with someone other than his captor or his guards.

"Your father has said a lot about you over the phone," Igor commented with a smile. "How are you, Alex?"

"I'm doing well, sir."

"Perhaps it would be good for us to leave the children alone," Sarov said. "Let's say you and I catch up together, Igor."

"Ah, all right. Katya, Dmitry, we'll be close by." And with that, the three of them were by themselves. Alex's guards were still with them, however. One was in the corner while two were seated at the table, just a few spaces down. It was the best Alex could ask for.

"So...how is your week so far?" Katya asked. Her voice broke a little, probably from nerves.

"I'm preparing for an exam," Alex responded. "It's a few days after New Year's."

"Oh. I hate exams," Katya said.

Her brother took over from there. "My teachers already gave most of their tests. Do you also go to a private school?"

"No, my father has tutors for me," Alex said. "I learn everything at home."

"That sounds better than private school. Do you get to stay in and sleep? I think I'll ask Papa if we can do that too."

"I hate it," Alex blurted out. "It's just these two tutors every week. But sometimes my father comes in and teaches a lesson."

"What do you do when you're not learning?" Katya asked.

Alex wondered then if Sarov had said anything about their arrangement. Had Igor blinked an eye to this or did he support kidnapping? Alex didn't want to say anything too offensive or revealing if Katya or Dmitry were just going to repeat everything back to their father. He settled on a safe answer, one that was true but generic enough to satisfy Sarov if he ever heard it.

"I read, mostly. I like the old Russian authors but there were some modern books I really enjoyed."

There. What could Sarov say to that? The man had supplied all these books in the first place.

"Did you ever read The Willows? It was published two years ago. It's my favorite," Dmitry said.

Actually, Alex had read it. It was one of the first books he read while in captivity. "It was great," he said.

"Our older sister met the author at her university last year, for a student event," Katya mentioned. "She said he was fascinating. Let me tell you what he did the moment he got there."

* * *

"A new year," Igor said as they clock changed. "New opportunities. My children seem to be having a nice conversation with Alex."

"They do seem to be getting on well," Sarov noted. "That's a relief. He should be forming his own circle by now. What do you suppose they're talking about?"

"Whatever teenagers are interested in these days. Television…"

"I don't let my son watch television," Sarov said. "He listens to the radio."

Igor raised his eyebrows. "All right. I can assure you they won't be talking about any radio programs. Maybe school?"

"Alex is schooled at home by his tutors."

"See, this is why socialization is important. Dima is a boy, Alex is a boy, they'll figure it out. Katya… Katya, I think…"

"What?" The General looked at Igor sharply.

"I think my daughter may be nursing a crush," Igor said, laughing. He set down his wine glass and looked in the direction of the teenagers. They were engaged in whatever they were discussing.

"A crush? Igor, you never mentioned this to me over the phone. He's sixteen! That's too… I told you about my divorce."

"I know, I know how it was between you and her. Alex needs friends and a girlfriend is a normal part of being a youth," Igor said. "I doubt anything will happen. Katya is much too shy."

"Quite bold of you, Igor, to bring her here," Sarov murmured. "Should I be vetting you all?"

"You worry too much, friend." Igor emptied the contents of his glass. "Did Alex even receive the talk yet?"

Sarov stood up from his seat. "All right, I'm going over there to see what they're talking about. Alex has lessons the next day and I have work."

Igor chuckled to himself as he watched his friend depart. This would be an interesting year indeed.


	3. Friends

"Did you have a good time at the dinner?" Sarov asked as their driver took them back home.

Alex shrugged. He didn't want Sarov to know about his newfound friendships with Katya and Dmitry. They had spent the time discussing books, authors, Svetlana, and their schoolwork. The General had interrupted them while Dmitry was relaying about his family trip to South Korea. He had come over to the table with a suspicious look on his face, and that had bothered Alex. The General didn't need to know everything about Alex's life, even if he owned him. "They had a lot to say," Alex settled on.

Sarov sighed. "I don't know why you are so reluctant to talk to me. I just want you to be happy."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence between them, and Alex didn't even know why he found it so uncomfortable in the first place. Sarov had killed people. He had destroyed lives, ruined M16 (presumably, or else why hadn't he been rescued yet?), insisted upon inserting himself into Alex's life as a father… The General was not a good person by any means and Alex owed him nothing. Who cared about the food, the tutors, the nice manor? Alex did not have to say one, single word. And he despised knowing that, no matter the circumstances, he didn't want to hurt the General's feelings.

"Do you even want to see Katya or Dmitry again?"

"Yes," Alex admitted.

"I can call up Igor and arrange something, if you'd like. I don't think I would allow you to go over to their home yet… But, and this is a stretch, perhaps Dmitry can come over and visit," Sarov offered.

"Really? Just Dmitry? What about Katya?" Alex asked, a hopeful expression blooming across his face.

"What about her? No, she is certainly not welcome in this home. She's a girl and you're a boy and it's not appropriate for her to come over when you don't know each other well," Sarov said. "Dmitry, on the other hand, he can visit."

That was disappointing to hear. Katya had been nice. Maybe he could needle at the General about her another time. "When can Dmitry visit?"

"I would have to ask Igor. The boy has school and I know you have your lessons," Sarov responded. "The visit would entirely depend on your behavior, however."

Alex said nothing to this. He was not perfect, but he did try to play the part of the good son. He never said anything insulting. Surely he was entitled to a visit from a potential friend? He turned his face to the window. The drive was almost over and he could see the manor from around the corner. It was dark and he would have to get ready for bed as soon as he entered the home. Alex would be glad for the rest. He was exhausted from the dinner and there would be schoolwork tomorrow.

The car pulled into the driveway and Sarov got out. He went around and opened the door for Alex. Alex stepped out and walked to the front door as his guards trailed behind him. Sarov had been just a step behind him, but when they started getting near the door, Alex overheard him call to a guard. Alex turned around to see Sarov fall behind and stop one of the men. They started to talk in hushed tones, but their conversation did not hold his interest. At this point, the General was probably bothering the man about security detail or something similar. It didn't matter. If it was something truly significant, he would not have been discussing it out loud and in front of Alex.

The door opened for Alex and he went in without a word.

* * *

The next morning, over sausages and dark bread, Sarov informed Alex that Dmitry would get to come over. Alex was so surprised he dropped his fork. It rang loudly as it clattered on the table. Alex picked it up and set it to the side. He blurted out, "I thought you said I would get a visit based on my behavior."

"I am aware of what I said." Sarov briefly looked over Alex's schedule for the day. "Today was supposed to be focused on Russian literature and art. I'll have that curriculum moved to another day."

"The way you talked in the car, I assumed a visit would be ways off," Alex said slowly. He didn't want Sarov to take away a shot at companionship, but he also didn't understand why he got to have this privilege so quickly.

"Well, I wasn't implying anything about Dmitry coming over," Sarov said. "I was simply saying that if you were good, you would get to see your friend. And you have been very good during your two years here. At least, more so later than the beginning, but that is all in the past. I have said before that you need friends and I would be wrong to prevent Dmitry from coming to our home."

"When is he coming over?"

"Today." Seeing the look of shock on Alex's face caused him to laugh. "Well, not right now, of course. You have to finish your breakfast and it will take Igor a bit to get Dmitry here. I have been informed that Igor will drop him off at eleven o'clock. I will have someone send for you when he gets here, but until then, you'll have to find something to occupy your time."

Alex thanked him and after breakfast, he ran off to his bedroom. Sarov chuckled as he watched his son's back retreat from him. He felt more assured in his choice to allow Dmitry to come over. Igor had sounded pleased over the phone, but a little let down when Sarov told him the invitation was only for Dmitry. Igor loved Katya very much, Sarov could tell, but their values differed when it came to male-female friendships. Igor was very confident of his children and their choices. He was absolutely convinced they would do not inappropriate things and that they would hold themselves to the highest standard. Sarov wasn't sure where that came from. With Vladimir, the General had been loving but careful. He had only wanted the best for him and he never suspected Vladimir's death would come so early, so soon, so _sudden._ So now he felt the need to protect Alex from bad influences and negative events. He didn't want another son to be hurt. Admittedly, Sarov was aware that one reason he kept Alex so well-guarded was due to the fact the boy was more or less a captive. However, Alex was the only person he genuinely loved ever since Vladimir. If defending Alex's happiness meant keeping Katya away, Sarov would do it.

* * *

Alex was in the middle of completing his homework when a guard knocked on his door. It was just a polite gesture. The guards weren't allowed inside his room, but they were stationed outside in the hall. Alex sometimes wondered if they got chairs or if they were supposed to stand there the whole time. He got up from his bed and opened the door. It was the guard with the buzz-cut and mark under his left eye. He had a very long name that Alex never bothered to remember.

"Your father is calling you downstairs. Your friend is here."

"Okay. Thank you." Alex was led down to the main room where Sarov was sitting. Igor was also there, along with Dmitry.

"Oh! There is Alex. All right, Dmitry, you can go with him now," Sarov told the boy. "You can go his room or the library, if you'd like."

"We can go to my room," Alex said. He signaled for Dmitry to follow him. The boys returned to the bedroom and left the adults to themselves. When they entered the room, Alex closed the door to give them some privacy. He caught the odd look Dmitry was making.

"What's wrong?"

"You have a lot of guards. When my dad drove me in, I saw men with guns on the balcony and everything," Dmitry commented.

"Yeah, well, that's my dad for you." Alex abruptly changed the subject. "What do you want to do? I don't have a TV, but there's a radio and books."

"We don't have to do anything. What's going on with you? I finished my homework early so we could hang out," Dmitry said. "My dad told me that maybe I could sleep over next time or whatever."

Alex's face lit up. "Oh, that would be good. I haven't been doing much. Today, I was supposed to meet with my tutors, but that was cancelled so we could meet."

"You should really bring up an actual school to your dad," Dmitry said. "Wouldn't it be cool if you could come to our school? Katya is there and so are my other friends."

"I don't know about that. I don't think he'd be too keen on the idea." Alex shrugged. "How's Katya? I'm sorry she can't come."

"She was surprised she wasn't allowed to come over, but it's okay. It's your dad's rules," Dmitry said, shrugging. "Maybe you can hang out at our place one day. I mean, you could see Katya here."

"She's nice. Can you tell her I said hi?" Alex asked.

"I can definitely tell her," Dmitry said, suddenly grinning. "She has a big crush on you, do you know that?"  
"But we just met!"

"True, but she thinks you're cute. It's kind of gross. No offense." Dmitry wandered over to Alex's bookshelf. "No movies or keepsakes or anything?"

"No," Alex admitted. "Which sucks. What does Katya even say about me?"

"Oh, she doesn't want to tell me about anything, but I know. She always gets giddy and annoying when she has a crush on someone," Dmitry said. "But she's sixteen and you're gonna be sixteen soon, so I guess it's not odd. Do you want to go outside and sit on the grass? Maybe we could do soccer or something."

"I have a ball somewhere. I'll ask the guard." Alex was mystified about Katya. She hadn't given off that vibe at all at the New Year's dinner. He couldn't ever remember any girl having a crush on him since… Well, no. Sabina Pleasure didn't count. She had kissed him and told him he was cuter than James Bond, but they had never been in a relationship together. He suddenly ached to see her. What had ever happened to her? After the bombs went off, Alex's thoughts had not rushed to her, but to Jack and Mrs. Jones and Crawley. He had been so wrapped in the horror that he would be stuck with Sarov forever that he hadn't thought about Sabina. He really didn't have an official word on what happened to her life, her home, her parents.

"Alex? Are we going outside?" Dmitry asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me go ask the guard about the ball…" Alex tried to shake off the thoughts about Sabina. That was years in the past.

* * *

When Igor came over to pick his son up, the boys were exhausted. They had been playing soccer for a while outside and took a break for a quick lunch. Igor had told Sarov not to bother with dinner because he would be coming to pick him up in the afternoon and he'd feed him himself. Dmitry was sitting in the main room, sweaty and tired by the day's activities. Alex was fiddling with the ball as they waited for Igor to come through the door.

"Dmitry! Did you have a good time?" Igor asked as they entered the room. He saw the ball. "You went outside? In this weather? It's January!"

"It wasn't too cold. We played soccer." Dmitry got up from the couch and turned to Alex. "Thanks for letting me come over. I had fun."

"Me too. Thanks for coming," Alex said. "Have a good day."

"Bye, Alex. I'll tell Katya you said hi." They waved farewell to one another and Alex watched Dmitry walk out with his father.

When he turned away, he saw a frown on the General's face. "What's the matter?" Alex asked. "Nothing happened."

"No, but… What did you two boys talk about up in your room?"

"Nothing much. Dima wanted to know if I could sleep over and he wants to hang out again. He saw that I didn't have a television," Alex said. He had added in the television comment at the last second, hoping it would distract Sarov from asking about their private talk.

"Well, it's good you focus on your assignments rather than watch TV all day," Sarov said. "My concerns are about Katya."  
"Her? What has she done?"  
Sarov dismissed the guards right then and there. Alex's eyebrows raised as they retreated from the main room. That was alarming. For what reason did all of the security have to leave? Was he going to be punished for daring to ask about Katya?

"Don't look so startled," Sarov said. "I simply want to raise some concerns with you."

"What sort of concerns? If this is about Dima—"

"It's not. Sit down."

Alex did as he was told. He watched Sarov take a seat from him across the room. This was new and it bothered him. If it wasn't about Dima, then what? Igor? An issue other than the visit today?  
"Right now you are fifteen years old. You will be turning sixteen in February. The teenage years are very confusing and often...complicated," Sarov said. "There are bound to be some feelings when you are at this age."

"Oh. Okay." Alex guessed from his tone that Sarov wanted to talk about sex, but Alex just didn't care. He'd be damned if his captor was going to give him the sex talk.

"Alex, don't make that face. This a natural discussion," Sarov said. "Of course, I know you're young and you're going to have feelings for girls and such. That can only be expected. But I want you to be safe and healthy, and cavorting with Katya isn't going to help you."

"Cavorting? I haven't even talked to her or seen her since the New Year's dinner!"

"Right, but I don't want you to see her if it's just going to result in intercourse."

Intercourse? What, the man couldn't even say the word "sex"? Oh, goodness. "I don't want to hear about this. I can't believe you're insinuating anything about me and Katya," Alex complained.

"Alex, hush, I'm only doing this for your benefit. I have no idea what kind of education you got over in your public school. I'm not even sure how you managed to succeed in school given how many times M16 would pull you out," Sarov said. "Anyways, back to the discussion. I want you to live a long, happy life, and you can't do that having sex with every girl who looks your way."  
"I haven't even had sex with one girl, let alone all of them!" Alex exclaimed. "You're overreacting all because Katya likes me."

"Ah, so Igor's daughter does feel something for you," Sarov muttered. "I had thought he was joking, but…"

"What? Did Igor say something to you about her?" Alex said. "What'd he say?"  
"Nothing, nothing." Sarov sighed. "All right, Alex, listen to what I have to say because I don't want to repeat it. You will not have sex with Katya or any other girl. At all. When you live in your own home, you can make these decisions. And if you do decide to be sexually active, I want you to use contraceptives."  
"When I live in my own home? As if," Alex mumbled under his breath.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Sarov said. "Use condoms at all times. You have no idea when a woman is telling the truth when she says she's using birth control."  
"That's quite a suspicious outlook," Alex commented.

"Yes, well, it's true. You're my son and I am well-known. One day a young lady my charm you and become your wife," Sarov said. "If that happens, fine, but you will not have a baby before you are married. Teenagers whoring around and having babies, that's a few things I wanted to stop when I took control of Russia."

"Okay, okay, I understand. No sex, and if I do, condoms. I got it. It's not like I have the opportunity to flirt," Alex said.

"Do you even know how to use condoms?" Sarov internally shuddered at the idea of having to sit the boy down and show him how to use condoms, even if it was essential to his well-being. He did not steal this child just to show him how to put a rubber item on a banana.

"Yes! I got a lesson on stuff like that in school. When I was in school," Alex added.

Sarov let out a sigh of relief. "All right. I trust you. And it's not like you're in public school, hanging out at girls' homes, where I can't see you."

"I'm not that kind of person," Alex said.

"That's true. You're a mature boy. I expect the very best from you. So no sex until you're in your early thirties. Da?"  
"Yes," Alex said reluctantly. "Can I go to my room now?"  
Sarov hugged him before he left. "Okay. Go. But remember that if anyone tries something, you can tell me and I'll take care of it. I love you very much."  
Sarov watched the boy ascend the stairs. Katya was not a bad girl. She was polite and kept herself within reasonable bounds, he could see that when he interrupted her talk with Alex. But teenagers were naive and foolish. Sarov hoped that nothing would come from their budding friendship. Only time would tell how Alex would respond to Igor's daughter.


	4. Vacation

"This is the last document you need to sign, sir," Sasha said. She set the paper down in front of him. The other sheets had already been signed and packed away into her black binder. "It's about the former regulations we talked about last time."

"Ah, I see." Sarov signed it quickly. "But Sasha, hold on. I want to bring up something."

"Is there a problem?" Sasha asked. She set the binder down on the desk and sat down in the chair in front of it. "I'm here to help."

"I know. Alex's friend came over yesterday and he had a good time. Igor and I wanted to do something more for the boys, but it seems ridiculous for grown men to be arranging play dates for teenagers," Sarov said. "Your daughters, do they have the same issues with boundaries? Do you have any words of wisdom for me?"

"Sir, my daughters and your son are a world apart," Sasha said. "The situation is different for the boy. Can I ask who Igor is?"

"A friend from my military days. He's a lawyer now with three children. Dmitry is his only son and he and Alex are becoming close," Sarov replied. "I want them to do more things together, but not with me coordinating everything."

"I can assume you trust this man?" Sarov nodded in response to that. "Lovely. Here's what you do. You give Alex more freedom."

"Continue."

Sasha clasped her hands together. "I know you don't want to hear this, but parents are supposed to let go. Eventually, as the babes age, they become interested in adult things and forming their own lives. I think, and I say this with all due respect, sir, that you are forgetting who Alex was before he came here. He worked for M16. He managed his spy duties and his regular life the best he could. He wasn't some idiotic child. Of course he's going to be suspicious and keep his loyalties elsewhere, but surely being stuck in this home for two years has forced him to reevaluate his beliefs. You want a father and son relationship? You have to strive for it. You can't keep him holed up in that bedroom without even a television. Fathers let their sons talk to other people, have fun, and treat them like people. You have to work towards that."

"So I suppose more freedom is the key, then?" Sarov asked.

"Sir, if he's going to escape, he would have done it by now," Sasha pointed out. "He has not done that once. Take the boy out to a restaurant. Let him meet with Dima. It's not supposed to be this hard."

After a pause, Sarov said, "I understand. Thank you, Sasha. I appreciate the honesty. You're the only person I've talked to about this problem. I have kept it bottled up until now."

"You can ask me about anything, Alexei," Sasha said. "I am aware of your situation. It's fine. If there is any way I can be of service to you, let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you again, Sasha. You can leave now. I've kept you far longer than necessary." Sasha nodded and retrieved her things. Sarov was left alone in his study, ruminating over what his advisor said.

He decided to call Igor. The man picked up almost immediately. "Alexei," Igor greeted him. "Why the call?"

"I'm sorry this is abrupt. I was hoping to schedule a meet-up between us all. Me, you, our children."

"Oh. That sounds fabulous. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, it's January and the weather isn't the best right now," Sarov said. He threw a quick look at the calendar on the wall. "I was thinking we could go away for three days. Only if it's plausible, of course. We could go to a cabin."

"I have a cabin," Igor said. "It's a little further away than our area, but we could make the trip if we all drive early. I can give you the directions. Are you interested in doing Friday, Saturday, and Sunday?"

"Next week? I think I can do it. Alex's lessons can be cancelled or moved around," Sarov said. "Can your children come without school being an issue?"

"Oh, does that mean Katya is allowed to be around the boys?" Igor asked. "It would be cruel for me to leave her out of this trip."

"Forgive me for that," Sarov said. "I'm an overprotective man, I'll admit. Yes, invite her too. They'll be in separate rooms, I can assume?"

"No, Alexei, I'm going to throw Katya into the boys' room and they're all going to have a jolly, sexy time," Igor retorted. "Yes, they will all be in separate rooms. We can let the boys share one room, but that's up to you."

"Fine. Let Dima and Alex share a room," Sarov said. "I think it would be everyone's benefit if one car drove us all. I can have my driver arrive at your house to pick you and the children up. There's plenty of room for suitcases in the trunk."

"That's a good idea. I'll send you the dates and when you can come over. I have an address for you too. I can give you all this over email, it's better that way," Igor said.

"Okay, thank you. I'll see you then, Igor."

"Goodbye. Have a nice day."

* * *

"Alex, the driver tells me he's ready," Sarov called out from the stairs. "Do you have your things yet?"

"I'm almost done! Hold on!" Alex scanned the room quickly to see if there was anything he may have forgotten while packing his suitcase. He didn't have a lot of electronics, so he only needed one suitcase to bring to the cabin. Alex had packed some clothes, a bottle of shampoo, a razor, a notebook, some pens, and a camera. He didn't see anything else he needed, so Alex closed up the suitcase and headed downstairs to meet the General. A guard trailed behind him. He had offered to carry the suitcase, but Alex had scoffed at that. "I doubt you could carry my suitcase while holding that gun of yours," he had commented.

Sarov led him to the car. He took Alex's suitcase and put it in the trunk, along with his own. Alex got inside while he put the things away. It was colder than usual. He adjusted his hat and took his MP3 player out of his jacket so he could listen to some music. Sarov had said that the house was located further than their manor, so there was time to kill.

The car drove for what seemed like forever. There were constant turns in the road. Alex didn't really pay attention to where they were going. He noticed the passing buildings and even the other vehicles, but mostly his mind was focused on the music. Sarov didn't attempt to start a conversation with him, so he was thankful for the ability to just listen to his songs.

The car suddenly pulled into a driveway. Alex peered out the window to see Katya, Dima, and Igor standing outside of their house. Their home wasn't a manor, but it was huge and impressive in its own right. A woman was also standing with the group, presumably Igor's wife. Sarov stepped out of the room and gestured for Alex to do the same.

"Alexei! Good to see you. You're on time, thank God. It's freezing out here," Igor complained.

Sarov and Alex walked to meet them up. Alex waved to the other teenagers and politely greeted Igor's wife in Russian. She said hello in return. "You're so well-behaved, Alex," she said, laughing. She wrapped her arms around her, trying to get some warmth into her body. "Alexei is raising you right."

"Thank you for your kind words, Masha," Sarov said. "I'll help you with your bags."

"Don't worry about it. The kids can take their own suitcases to the trunk. Katya brought an extra suitcase, however, so if we could just get help with that…"

"I'll take it," Alex offered. He didn't wait for a response. He took the suitcase and carried it back to the car. Katya took hold of the other suitcase and rushed to match his pace.

"Alex, wait up!"

"Sorry," Alex said. "Are you excited for the trip?"

"Absolutely," Katya said, beaming. "I've been swamped with homework, so I'm so glad I can get away. We can do all sorts of things this weekend."

"Yeah, but I don't think we can do anything this Friday because it'll be late when we get to the cabin," Alex said.

"I'm so excited," Katya gushed. "We're going to have such a good time. My dad has been wanting to meet with your dad."

"Cool. Maybe he'll stop bugging me."

Katya smiled. "Me, you, and Dima should just hang out all weekend."

They finished putting her bags away and were the first ones inside the car. Alex moved all the way down to the end of the seat whereas Katya opted to sit in the middle. Dima was next, claiming the last seat. There was no room left in that row, so Igor and Sarov sat ahead of the children. Alex saw Sarov's eyes flicker towards them, but he made no comments. Alex assumed that expression was due to the fact he and Katya were, heavens forbid, sitting next to one another. What, did he think they were going to have sex right then and there? Alex wasn't sure how he'd survive the teenage years if Sarov insisted upon hovering above Alex at all times.

"We're going to have dinner at seven, so you kids have free time to do as you please," Igor said as the car pulled out of the driveway. "Dima, Katya, you two can show Alex around the cabin."

"Okay," Dima and Katya said at the same time.

"Us old men won't be bothering you kids," Igor said. "Perhaps I can entice Alexei to join me for a drink at the bar."

"I don't drink, Igor," Sarov pointed out.

"Well, my friend, let's see if that holds true after spending a weekend with three teenagers under one roof."

Sarov and Igor continued their friendly banter. Alex wanted to speak to his friends. "What do you guys want to do when we get to the cabin?"

"First, let us show you around the cabin," Dima said. "That way you won't get confused. Actually, I'll bring you to our room so we can unpack stuff. _Then_ we can show you around, Alex."

"Sounds like a plan," Alex agreed.

"We can eat something if you guys are hungry. After the tour, maybe we could watch a movie or some TV. Or we could do some cold-weather hiking," Katya suggested.

"I know the woods near the cabin inside and out."

"Can we go hiking instead?" Alex would feel better walking and being active. They could always watch a television program some other time, but Alex needed the time to converse.

Katya and Dima agreed with the idea of hiking. They didn't need anything but water and some snacks, which were all present in the cabin's fully stocked kitchen.

When the car stopped, everyone got out and pulled out their suitcases. Alex blinked as he took in the beauty of the cabin. It looked like three stories made up the structure. It was cold outside, but not so bad that they couldn't stand waiting outside for a few minutes as Igor opened the door. It was only until a few minutes later that Alex realized that there weren't any guards in sight. Nope, no men with guns or bulletproof vests. Just three teens and their fathers. Alex realized with a jolt that to anyone else, they all looked like friends on a vacation.

"Are the guards actually staying at the manor?" Alex asked.

"They're not welcome on this trip. This is time for us to spend together, so the guards' presence would be dramatic," Sarov said.

"You don't say?"

"There aren't any servants either, so we'll have to do the cooking ourselves," Igor informed them.

"I suppose we'll have to settle for starving, then," Alex said. "I've never seen my father cook."

"We know how to make meals," Igor protested. "Well, Alexei does. He'll make something for us, no problem."

"Can we go inside? The door's already open," Dima said.

The men shuffled the children into the cabin. Dima, Katya, and Alex all took their suitcases upstairs. Alex followed the siblings as they made their way to the bedrooms.

"We're sharing this room right here," Dima said. "Katya's room is right next to us." They entered the separate rooms and began to unpack.

Dima had only one suitcase, just like Alex, but he had a lot of stuff packed into his. Alex was done unpacking in twenty minutes. Dima was taking his time. He threw his clothes on the bed and would stop what he was doing once in a while to check out an item he had packed. Alex was finished with his things, so he wandered over to Dmitry to see what was going on. The boy was sitting on the floor cross-legged, connecting a phone to a charger.

"I have to charge my phone," Dima said when he noticed Alex standing over him. "It's almost out of juice. Did you bring your phone?"

"I don't even _have_ a phone," Alex said.

"Are you serious? That's crazy. Did you ask your dad for one?"

"No," Alex admitted.

"You should ask him," Dima said. "When's your birthday?"

"February thirteenth," Alex said. "I don't know if I'd get a cell phone, even if I asked for one. He won't even allow me a TV, you know?"

"Needle at him," Dima suggested. "If you get a phone, we could text and talk whenever we wanted. And if you get a small TV, you'll know about the movies and shows I talk about. What about a laptop?"

"I don't have one," Alex admitted. "There's a computer in the home library for me to use, but it's monitored so I can't just search up whatever I want. It's there for schoolwork and research."

"That sucks. Think about being nice and asking your dad for one of those things. Preferably a cell phone, so we can talk. I asked my dad for a phone for years and he eventually gave me one last year," Dima said. "Think about it. Okay, I'm gonna unpack all this later. Let's go see if Katya's done so we can go hiking."

She wasn't. They had knocked on her door, but she announced that she was still sorting out some things and would be out in a minute. "She's so slow," Dima complained. "Let's go downstairs and get something to eat, since she's taking so long."

They went to the kitchen, but Sarov wasn't there. Neither was Igor. "They're probably in the den," Dima said, shrugging his shoulders. "At least we get the kitchen to ourselves. We have all sorts of snacks and food here, so help yourself to anything."

Alex opened the refrigerator door. It was truly well-stocked. His face lit up when he saw bottles of Coke. "You guys have soda!"

"What, that's weird?" Dima came over with a chunk of bread in his hand.

"We have soda in our home," Alex said. "But when we run out, there's some time before we get more. My dad doesn't like sugary drinks, but once in a while, he'll get Coke for me."

"Take whatever you want. You can get everything here, including junk food." Alex took a Coke and sat at the table with Dima. He sipped at his soda while staring at the fogged up windows. He couldn't really see anything but the trees.

Katya joined them a few minutes later.

"You guys are eating? I thought we were going to hike," Katya said.

"Katya, shut up. We're finishing up. Let's go, Alex." They got up from their seats and followed Katya outside. The warmth left their bodies as they stepped outside. The air was cold and crisp. Alex moved from side to side, trying to get his energy flowing. Dima took the lead, walking ahead of them to get on the trail.

"Here's where we start," Dima said. "No one's going to bug us out here."

They walked a few minutes without talking. Once in a while, Katya and Dima would mention school to one another, but then they stopped. Alex was gathering his thoughts. He knew he couldn't escape in this area. The cabin was isolated and the woods were unfamiliar to him. Alex knew he couldn't get away and it would be foolish to try. He still remembered the escape attempt at Casa de Oro. Instead, Alex wanted to tell his friends the truth. As of now, they were the only companions he had. He wasn't sure how much Igor had revealed to his children, but Alex knew that it wasn't the whole truth.

Alex stopped in the middle of their hike. "I have something I want to tell you."

They turned to look at him. "Something the matter, Alex?" Katya asked. She looked very concerned and for some reason, he was reminded of Sabina. She looked nothing like her, but the reminder was there. Alex turned to Dima and focused his gaze on him.

"What did you father tell you about me?"

"Not much," Dima said. He was frowning. "All he said was that your father was an old military friend and he wanted to reconnect. He also said you were his son, but you were adopted and he wanted to have guards around you for safety purposes. The leader's son, and all that. So we didn't question it."

"Okay, well, this is the truth. I'm his adopted son, but I didn't come with him willingly. I…" Alex suddenly realized how incredibly stupid it would sound to tell two clueless teenagers that he used to be a M16 spy. Who would believe him? His accent had been affected by living in Russia for so long, and he was heavily influenced by the culture here. How on earth did he intend to back up his claims? Alex shook his head. No, this would have to come another time.

"I just had a bad time adjusting," Alex said slowly. That was a partial truth. "So sometimes my dad and I, we don't get along. And he's really overprotective about me, so that's why I don't have any friends or I don't own a computer."

The siblings exchanged a look. "It's okay, Alex," Katya said. "We don't care. It's your personal business."

"Yeah, it's not a problem," Dima chimed in. "You don't have to tell us anything if you're not comfortable. We fight with our dad all the time."

"I thought I should let you know," Alex said. "I didn't want you guys to assume anything different about me or my father."

"We aren't interested in your father's money or politics," Katya said. "No disrespect, Alex, but we're just here to be friends."

"I know. I know. I just thought I should tell you."

"Let's go back to hiking," Dima said.

"I'm sorry if I made you guys tense," Alex said.

"You didn't." And with that, they resumed walking.

* * *

A few hours away, in a Russian bar, two strangers were conversing in the corner. Their voices were rising, but no one noticed due to the hustle and bustle of the room. People drank, laughed, and joked amongst one another.

"This is wrong, damn it," the woman said angrily.

"Wrong? We are talking about a man that set off a bomb because he wanted control of Russia," hissed the other figure. "It's wrong to stand by and let this happen. And who in the hell knows what's happening to Alex as we speak."

"I can tell you. He's being pampered. He doesn't need our help. This whole idea is idiotic and naive. We are seasoned professionals. We are not fools. There's no reason to die just for a boy we don't even know," the woman snapped.

"He's Sarov's prisoner. He's been his prisoner for two whole years. How is that right?"

"It's not, but he's not being tortured or assaulted. He's got food and a bed. Alex Rider is safer than most people out there," the woman said. "Do you know what'll happen to us if we even attempt to do what you said?"

"Please, think about it. I know it seems ridiculous. But that boy has done a lot for the world and someone needs to repay him," the man argued.

"Can we at least think on it for a few days?"

"Take all the time you need to think. Let me know when you're ready to _act._ " The man got up and left, shoving someone aside angrily as he exited. The woman watched him go, her heart heavy with the decision she needed to make. She didn't know what to do. So many people would be at risk, and all for a boy she didn't know. But how could she, a grown woman, abandon a fifteen-year-old child?

Maybe it would be easy. So many other people had done without a second thought.


	5. Where There's Fire

**Author's Notes:** Apologies in advance for the short, underwhelming chapter. I'm in a slump right now, but hopefully I'll pick up again and write a longer chapter next time!

* * *

"So, Alex, do you think you're going to be schooled at home your whole life?" Katya asked as she kicked some pebbles with her shoe. "Because that honestly sounds terrible."

"I have no idea," Alex admitted. "It's up to my father. I used to go to public school before he adopted me, but he didn't trust me being away. I guess he was afraid cafeteria tables would encourage the rebel in me."

She laughed. "Oh, come on, that's simply reaching. If he wants you to have friends, he should definitely put you in a school. Maybe your dad can place in the private school we go to."

"I'll ask him after the trip," Alex said.

"He's in charge around here," Dima said. "He can pull strings and get you into our school, right?"

"Right," Alex said. "But who knows what goes on in his head. Anyways, what do you guys want to do when we get back?"

"We should have lunch and then watch a movie," Katya said. "Oh, Alex, I remember, you said you don't have a television. There were so many good films out this last year, we can show you a few."

"I forgot about movies. It's been a while since I've been to a cinema," he said. "I seriously need to ask my dad something special for my birthday."

"You should!" Dima added. "What have you gotten for your past birthdays?"

"Usually clothes and some trinkets," Alex said. "Or a book or two. He should really step up his gift giving game. It could warm me up to him faster."

"Your birthday's in February? If so, we can have a little party. Just us kids," Dima offered.

"That sounds great," Alex said. "Let's head back, it's getting cold."

Dinner was ready when they got back. It smelled divine. The three of them cleaned up before sitting down to a set table. There were two types of salads, a thick stew, loaves of bread, and cider. "Oh, this looks delicious, Papa," Katya said. "Did you two make this all yourself? You should have asked us to help."

"No, honey, we want you to enjoy your vacation," Igor said. "Enjoy your supper."

"Did you have a pleasant walk?" Sarov asked. The question was for anyone, but Alex knew he had to answer it.

"Yes. We saw a lot of rocks and leaves," he said. "It was an exhilarating experience."

"Well, I'm glad you still have enough energy to sass your papa," Igor said, chuckling to himself. "Sarov and I were talking while you kids were meandering outside. He thinks it would be wonderful for Alex to join us for a night at our home."

"I'd like for him to sleep over," Katya said. "What do you think, Alex?"

"I would love to join your family anytime," Alex replied. He began to pour himself some stew. "When can I come?"

Everyone turned to Sarov for this answer. Surprisingly, Sarov shrugged his shoulders and said, "It is up to Alex. So long as his visits don't interfere with his schoolwork."

That was pleasant, albeit a little shocking to hear. Sarov hadn't actually spoken to Alex about any official arrangements regarding his newfound friendship with Katya and Dmitry. Alex himself hadn't been certain when he was going to be able to hang out with them whenever he wanted. At the very least, this was a sign he was going to regain some independence for himself.

"I'll have to come up with a date when we get back from this trip," Alex eventually said. "I don't know what I have planned for schoolwork."

"Okay," Katya said. "That sounds fair."

"Well, let's not delay our supper any longer," Ivan said. "Let's eat before this food gets cold."

* * *

"You didn't talk much at dinner," Igor commented as he collected the last of the dishes. He placed them in the sink and started wiping down the tablecloth. "I had expected a little more banter from you."

"I've never been much for banter," Sarov said. He looked at all the dishes he would have to wash. He was fine with it, of course, so long as Alex got to spend more time with the children. The three of them had reluctantly volunteered to help clean up after the meal, but Sarov and Igor decided they would take care of the mess and let them watch a film. Alex was happy enough with that outcome, since he wasn't allowed any form of social media at all. Sarov would have to reconsider that rule soon enough, now that he was permitting film watching and free dates with Igor's kids.

"Oh, please, Alexei," Igor said. "You think I don't remember our army days? I recall you being quite sarcastic, especially with the other men."

Sarov smiled at that. "Well… I suppose I _can_ be quite prickly."

"You need to relax. This is a vacation! We're here to have fun, enjoy one another's company, not mope around."

"True," Sarov said, considering the wisdom of his old friend. "I'm just not sure what I can do for the upcoming years. It seems like time isn't moving fast enough."

"What? You would like for Alex to grow up and leave the home?"

"No, not at all. I'd like for him to remove all notions of M16 from his head. Why can't he accept this new life? It's most certainly better than being the government's pawn," Sarov replied.

"That's true, but you're a grown man whereas Alex is still a child," Igor pointed out. "Take things slow, Alexei. He can't think of his old life forever. Enjoy this holiday and let's see how everything turns out."

"Okay. I suppose there isn't anything _else_ to do but bide my time…"

"I think it—" Igor stopped himself immediately.

"Igor, what is it?"

"What the hell is that smell? Do you smell that at all, Alexei?"

Sarov paused. He moved closer to the window, which was wide open. It smelled suspiciously like smoke. "It's coming from outside."

"No one else is here. Our cabin is the only one around," Igor commented. He looked worried. "I think it may be a forest fire."

"I'll go outside. You call for emergency services," Sarov ordered. He moved away from the sink and stepped outside. He left the door open slightly and looked to the sky. It was incredibly dark out and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. Sarov couldn't see any smoke, but the smell was strong in the air. He could make out the outline of trees from the night's sky, but he didn't notice any flames spreading. He didn't see a single fire at all. Sarov assumed the fire was somewhere deep in the woods. It would be dumb to go look for the source all by himself. He didn't have a flashlight, and he wasn't qualified to put out fires.

Sarov returned to the house. Igor was on the phone, speaking in a low, rapid voice. "What's going on?" he asked his friend.

"Your people called while I was dialing," Igor said quickly. "They want us to stay where we are. They're coming."

"It's just a fire in the forest," Sarov said. "That seems a little dramatic."

"No, they think it's something more," Igor said. "They want you to be on the phone for instructions."

"No one even knows we're here," Sarov said. "But if they deem it necessary, we'll stay inside."

"I'll check on the children," Igor said.

"I'll be in the kitchen." This was odd. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary when they were coming to cabin. Alex and his friends had even gone out to walk on the trail and nothing bad had happened there. Sarov wasn't even sure if there were other ways to come up to the woods besides the way he and Igor had come. He couldn't recall hearing any vehicles or people wandering around. Sarov sighed and looked at the phone. He hoped this was simply for safety's sake and nothing more.


	6. Answers

**Author's Notes:** I last updated in July... I apologize to anyone who is keeping tabs on this story. I'm going to try to write more frequently, but when August comes around, I'll be in my second year of college. I will try to balance the two, but I am not going to abandon this story, that I can promise you! I'm too invested in my Alex Rider-General Sarov dynamic! Enjoy! (I also realized that I called Igor "Ivan" in my last chapter. Whoops. I keep mixing up their names in my drafts.)

* * *

Sarov hadn't received a call back from his security detail, so he decided he would check up on Alex and the other teenagers. He assumed everything was all right since he didn't see any traces of a fire approaching their dwelling. Still, it made him feel good to know that Alex was safe. He left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to the room the kids were in. The lights were off and the screen of the television was glowing with the faces of fictional characters. Katya, Dmitry, and Alex all seemed engrossed with the film.

Sarov watched them for a minute and then left. There was no point of interrupting a perfectly good bonding experience. While returning to the kitchen, he spotted Igor making his way down the stairs.

"The children are fine. They're still watching the film," Igor said. "I was going to tell you right away, but I decided to call my wife to let her know about that fire."

"There was no reason to worry Masha," Sarov said. "I haven't seen any flames. Nobody has called me back either."

"Masha is fine. I reassured her we are all safe," Igor told him. "The call from your people was incredibly short. All they said was that they wanted us to stay where we were."

"They didn't want to speak with me, then?"

"They hung up as soon as they were done relaying the message," he said. "I suppose they will reach out to you after they finish whatever they are up to."

"If it was anything worse than a fire, they would have shown up on our doorstep," Sarov said. "We should get some rest. I can check in with them in the morning."

Igor nodded. The two men headed to their rooms after informing the children they needed to go to bed upon the conclusion of the movie. Katya had risen from her seat and announced that she was tired, and was going to bed since she had already seen the film. Sarov wondered if he was the reason she left early. He had never disparaged the girl or openly displayed any suspicious behavior. Then again, he could be overreacting. Sarov didn't have to worry about romantic relationships with Vladimir. He had raised the boy to be hardworking and driven, so his son focused on the essentials of life. Vladimir excelled in almost everything he did and never had the time for girls.

Alex was only fifteen years old, but he would be a young man soon, and that meant Sarov would have to seriously consider the idea of future mates. He did want grandchildren someday, after all.

His train of thought was cut off by the ringing of his phone. Sarov saw that the number was from the head of his security and picked up, relieved that he was hearing back sooner or later.

"Andrei. Is everything under control? What was the problem?"

"Sir. The fire that occurred in the woods today, that was not the cause of my concern."

"So what was it, then?"

"The people who instigated the fire," Andrei answered.

That got his full attention. "Someone started a fire near the cabin on purpose. Because they knew that's where we were."

"Yes. That is my thinking as well," Andrei said. "Someone contacted one of my men and informed us that something would happen to you and your companions. We took the tip seriously and noticed the smell of smoke. We put out the fire, it was small and posed no true threat."

"Follow up on that tip," Sarov demanded. "Someone wanted to attract your attention, and I want to know why."

"Actually, sir, that won't be necessary," he said. "We have the suspects in our custody. I called to inform you of their capture."

"How do you know it's them?" Sarov asked.

"They were hiding in the woods," Andrei said. "A woman and man. It appears that they began the fire in the hopes of attracting the security's attention and gunning them down. We found a plethora of weapons tucked away in their pockets and vests, and both suspects were armed."

"Was anyone hurt?" Sarov asked.

"No. They were disarmed quickly and brought to the cells."

And here he had thought he would be enjoying a peaceful getaway. "All right. What is happening now?"

"The suspects are still in the cells," Andrei told him. "They haven't been interrogated because we wanted to wait for your permission. We have all the weapons in our possession, if you would like to take a look."

"A woman and a man, you said?"

"Yes. There were only two of them in the woods, we checked."

"Okay. I want you to tell my driver to get me. I would like to learn the reason as to why two Americans were hiding in the woods near private property."

"Of course, sir. Should we leave them in their cells or bring them into the interrogation rooms?"

"Separate them into the rooms. Let them taste a little apprehension before I arrive."

"I understand. Shall we post guards around the cabin. We can have them there soon, along with the car."

"Yes, but do not feel the need to send away all your guards. If these foreigners wanted to come to the cabin, they would have. Just gather three of them and a separate car so they can stay vigilant in front of the home. I won't have my son's vacation disturbed by enemy plots."

"Of course, sir. The cars and the guards will be there soon."

Sarov dismissed Andrei and hung up. He didn't know why two people would go through the trouble of starting a fire just to lure in guards. It didn't make sense. Were rebels truly that stupid to expect that they could take down an entire host of armed men? Even if they were equipped with weapons of their own, no one had any reason to assume they would take down his employees. Sarov had a hunch this was related to a rebel plot of some kind. He would have to get answers.

The car came quickly. Sarov had gone to Igor and explained the situation, informing his friend that the children were not be told. They should not be have to be bothered by this and Alex was supposed to enjoy his time away. Igor had been understanding and promised to make an excuse about government business.

Sarov knew that Katya and Dmitry would not care about his absence, but he didn't need Alex questioning the circumstances of his departure. He took his luggage with him to the car and sharply nodded at the driver who greeted him. This was not going to be pleasant, at least not for his prisoners. Sarov had little tolerance for people who had the audacity and stupidity of going against his rule, especially if those dissenters insisted upon backwards scheming to catch his attention.

"You won't have to stay for long," Sarov told the three guards present. "They will be vacationing here for two more days and then Alex will return home. I may call upon you to leave after one day, depending on how much the prisoners tell me."

With that, Sarov stepped into the car and left the cabin and his child behind. It was time to deal with business.

* * *

The cells were different than the prisons used to hold criminals and protesters, not that Russia had much of either after Sarov took over. The regular jails were made to keep people in while they awaited justice. The cells were designed to strike fear into the hearts of its prisoners, and used as a place for people who went beyond the usual scope of criminality. They were bleak and unlit and without any windows to allow air. The cells had reinforced walls so no one could poke their hands through, as anyone could do with bars. Each room was in the shape of a large box, big enough for someone to stand in or sit in, but small enough that you couldn't walk more than four spaces before meeting the other wall. People were split up so each prisoner was kept in their own cell. Sarov found that separating them and keeping them in somewhere they could not see was the best way of breaking wills. He could have always used torture from the start, but it was better to get them accustomed to uncertainty before making them feel pain.

The car pulled into the driveway of the holding area and a guard opened the door for him. Sarov stepped out and inhaled the crisp air. It was nice to get in some cool air before spending time in the dank, ugly dungeon that were the cells. He had no idea how long the interrogations would take, but he hoped he would get the information soon. These idiots could barely manage an attack, let alone survive a questioning.

Andrei was at the entrance of the building. "The captives are waiting for you, sir."

"What condition are they in?"

"We haven't touched them. The woman seems nervous. The man hasn't said a word, not even to his associate."

"I'll start with the woman, then," Sarov decided.

Andrei nodded. He led Sarov into the building and to the third floor. The men guarding the door gave them curt nods and they were allowed to enter. They were in a small room that was devoid of all things, save for a desk in the middle. A man was seated there. Some papers, a folder, and a computer were on the desk. When Sarov and Andrei came in, he stopped typing and stood up.

"Sir. The woman is inside the room."

"How long had they been in the cells before I requested them to be moved?" Sarov asked.

"Approximately an hour," Andrei answered.

"Bring me into the interrogation room," Sarov said. "Let me see how well this woman holds up."

The man at the table pressed a button on the desk and the bulb on the door behind him changed from red to green.

"It's unlocked. Just go in and you'll see she is already seated."

"Andrei, come in with me. I may have need of you later on."

Sarov and Andrei entered the interrogation room through the door. There was a table at the end of the room. The woman was sitting down in a chair that was locked to the floor. Her arms were on the table in front of her, her palms facing down due to the restraints being attached to the surface. She looked scared. She wasn't shaking at all, but Sarov saw her lips pressed into a tense, thin line. Her chest moved up and down quickly, and her fingers dug into the table when Sarov pulled out the other chair and sat down across from her.

He said nothing at first. He took several seconds to gaze at her, trying to take in as much of her face as possible. She did not appear to be familiar. Women were just as common among his enemies, but even then, they did not disrupt his life outright. In fact, in the past year, his opponents had considerably simmered down and spoke out less against his regime.

She looked like any other Russian citizen. Her hair was a dirty yellow and her eyes were light blue. Her face was slightly smudged by dirt, which Sarov assumed came from the woods. The woman's eyebrows were very thin. It was hard to tell whether her intense expression was one comprised of hate or determination. She was certainly frightened, but trying her best to make sure Sarov did not see it. At some point, all of his prisoners broke their composure, either during the interrogation or before.

The silence was ended when the woman's mouth began to quiver and she mumbled something in a low tone.

"Pardon? Did you ask me something?"

She cleared her throat and tried again. "I asked if you are the leader."

"Of this compound?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "Let's not play dumb. It will not end well for you. It would be better for you and your partner if you are honest."

"I do not..."

"Come now. You know who I am, otherwise why had you been trying to ambush the President's men during his vacation?" Sarov folded his hands together on the table. "Tell me, what is an English woman doing in the middle of the woods at night?"

"You recognize my accent," she murmured.

"Of course. You do a terrible job at hiding your origins, madame," Sarov noted. "You speak Russian, yet your accent is clear as day."

"Lovely." She let out a large sigh.

M16 was the first thing that had come to mind when he heard her speak. There was no other suspect. Who else had reason to attempt an attack on his men?

"May I ask how you managed to find the location of the cabin?"

"I don't have any other choice, do I?"

Sarov shrugged. "There are other options, but seeing as how I am giving you a painless way out, you should take it."

The woman's shoulders slumped. "I did not want to do it. I tried to argue against it, against the whole damned thing."

"The fire."

"Not just the fire. The group."

He raised his eyebrows. Rebel groups weren't new, but he did want to know about M16's efforts. His people had not found any leads regarding their resistance.

"I hope you intend on becoming more specific soon, or I else I am going to have to leave you in Andrei's capable hands." He smiled at her. "And believe me, he has less patience than I do."

"It was not my idea. It was someone else's plan, someone higher up than me or my partner," the woman said. "I told them it was a fool's errand from the very beginning. They didn't believe me. I suppose they wanted to try, as they didn't have much left to lose. They sent us to Russia with nothing more than ten thousand dollars, some documents, and a file."

"That seems to be sufficient, for your fool's errand," Sarov commented. "Ten thousand dollars for two, documents to keep you above the suspicion of authorities, and a file. I am curious as to who the file is about."

She lowered her eyes. "The boy."

He got up and walked behind her chair. He could feel her body stiffen up at his presence. Sarov grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. She let out a large gasp of pain and started to panic immediately. Intelligible cries spewed out of her mouth, presumably out of fear for her wellbeing. He abruptly let go of her hair, only to shove her face down on the surface of the table.

Her breathing was low. This was pathetic. Alex had shown better courage while being questioned by Conrad, and he had been a child. If this was the best M16 could muster for a secret mission, Sarov had little to fret over.

"There are multiple boys out there. I need the name of who was the subject of the file, not his gender." He let go of her head and returned to his seat. "Let me ask you again. Who was the file about?"

"Alexander Rider!" She bit back a sob. "Son of John and Helen Rider. The M16 child agent who went missing around two years ago."

"And this particular file, was it his biography and his missions?"

"Yes. That's all that was on it, I promise."

He believed her. He had read the file for himself. It was the same one, he assumed, that was available to him when he first captured Alex.

"I want to know who exactly put you and your partner up to this," Sarov said.

"Tulip Jones," the woman said. "That is who. He was Alexander's boss a long time ago."

"I am aware. How is M16 doing these days?"

"Not well." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I just want to go home back to my husband. I haven't spoken to him since Mrs. Jones sent me here."

"Unfortunately, this is not a compromise between you and I," Sarov said. "Nor am I willing to negotiate favors in exchange for information. Tell me what I want to know and I can make sure you leave in better condition than you came in."

She got a hold of herself. "I told you. Mrs. Jones sent us. I didn't even want to be here. M16 is in shambles. Your soldiers did a good job at dismantling the organization, but the lack of funds and support after the fallout did a better one."

"What was the point of sending two agents if you were going to be caught so easily?"

"Tulip Jones only told us to get Alex back. We had to come up with the plan. She gave us the best weapons she could come up with, but even then, we had the odds stacked against us," the woman revealed. "I tried to tell my partner, I tried to get us away. I thought we could use the remaining funds and passports and go back to England. I wanted to be with my husband. M16 hasn't done a damn thing for me except ruin my life."

"So why not run? You had the money," Sarov pointed out.

"My partner. He is a good man. He didn't think it was the moral thing to do. He wanted us to rescue Rider," she admitted. "He shamed me into coming along to the woods. He's a much more capable fighter than I am, he knew how to take men out. I just needed to be an extra body to keep your guards busy while he put them down."

"And how exactly did you learn where we were?"

"Joseph figured it out. He learned of the identities of your friends and saw that Igor's family had more opportunities to visit than others, so he followed that. He saw the car pick Igor and his children up and he made notes on the directions."

"Joseph is your partner?"

"Yes."

"It's a shame he has his loyalties invested in another person. He seems to be reasonably intelligent, except for the part where he planned to attack a team of trained Russians with one other person," Sarov said. It was amusing, the lengths M16 would go to retrieve his son. The woman had revealed to him that the organization was crippled, yet it was decided that Alex needed saving. The child was safe with him and while England needed help getting back to economic stability, M16 prioritized a former agent over their own people. Utterly embarrassing.

"Please," the woman whispered. "I want to see my husband. He didn't want any of us to be involved."

Ignoring her, he asked, "Is there anyone from Alex's civilian life who knows about him? Anyone who was close to him and is currently alive?"

She blinked at that, confused by the sudden change in the questioning. Sarov made a move to get up and she answered quickly, probably still feeling the ache of being slammed face first into the table. "His old guardian, Jack Starbright. And a girl he went to a tennis match with, someone named Sabina Pleasure. But she is very ignorant about the entire spy business. M16 hasn't reached out to them at all, they were too preoccupied by the effects of your bomb."

Sarov knew about Ms. Starbright. Sabina Pleasure was a name that had come up as well in previous meetings with his advisors. He had confirmation, then.

"I will be needing your names as well," Sarov said. "And please do not insult me by using fictional names."

"I'm Elizabeth Stewart. My partner's name is Joseph Roberts-Maxwell."

"Elizabeth and Joseph." Sarov turned to face Andrei. "Are those names or aliases, Andrei?"

"Those are the confirmed names," Andrei said. "We ran them when we had them in our custody."

Sarov turned to face her. "I am pleased that you told me the truth."

"I'm not looking to be a hero," she said. "I'm sick of hiding. I want to go home and be with the people who need me."

"Understandable. I have a family as well. Our little chat is finished." Sarov stood up and walked to the door. "Andrei, Ms. Stewart no longer needs to be here. Please see to her."

And before the woman could even process his words, Andrei shot her in the chest.

When Sarov exited the interrogation room, he called the guards at the cabin. "Bring me my son. His vacation has been cut short."

"Shall we inform Igor?"

"Just tell him I need my boy with me. He will understand."

Andrei met with him. "I can get that mess cleaned up."

"Good. Do so."

"And the other one? Joseph?"

"Don't waste your time. Kill him." Andrei nodded. "After you are done with Mr. Roberts-Maxwell, I want you to prepare a plane. Perhaps it would be best for me to make Jack Starbright's acquaintance."


	7. Progress

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to everyone who left reviews, it really motivated me. College has begun, so I'm pretty busy, but rest assured, I do want to update and make sure you guys get the story you deserve. Drop me any advice, comments, if you have them! Enjoy!

* * *

Sarov had barely stepped out of the building when Andrei called his name. He turned around to see the man holding out his cell phone, an expression of worry on his face. Sarov didn't even have to ask who was calling. He already knew, based off how apologetic his guard sounded when he was forced to stop him in the middle of an important getaway.

"I see patience is not one of my son's virtues these days," Sarov commented to no one as Andrei handed him the cell phone. "Perhaps he missed his papa and wanted to give him a call, hm?" Andrei said nothing. His face was utterly blank. Perhaps he did not want to cause a reaction. That was understandable. After all, the security detail really knew nothing about the dynamic between him and the young boy. All they knew was their specific jobs in relation to servicing the most important leader in the world.

And that was how Sarov wanted it. He told Andrei to go check on the car while he took the call.

"Alexander," Sarov said as he picked up the call. "I am going to assume you have a very good reason for interrupting some important business."

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, completely ignoring him. "You just walked out on the vacation. And now I'm being told that I have to leave."

"Being in charge of Russia is a very difficult task to be given, Alex. You cannot expect me to have all the free time in the world. I could not stay and enjoy myself, although I sorely regret it."

"No one gave you anything. You took this country by force. Or maybe you don't remember?"

"Watch yourself, young man. I will not have attitude from a child," Sarov warned.

"Tell me why I have to leave. Just when I was beginning to have a good time..."

"Alex, I know you want to spend time with Katya and her brother. But I need to keep you safe. You belong at home, where the guards can keep a better eye on you."

He could hear the boy take a deep breath. "No. Nothing was wrong. You just hate the idea of me having a life outside of you, don't you?"

"Alex."

"I never asked for this. I didn't ask to be stuck in the middle of Russia with a sociopath," Alex ranted. "I gave in. I did as you asked. It wasn't easy for me to leave behind everyone I knew, but I had to surrender what little stability I had to fulfill your ridiculous father-son fantasy. And now, just when I'm about to make some friends, you want the goddamn guards to whisk me away like I'm some object to be watched twenty-four seven. Damn you, Sarov." With that, the boy hung felt the blood rushing through his veins. This type of impudent behavior would not be tolerated. He held the phone tightly in his head as he deliberated what course of action to take. After several minutes, Sarov approached Andrei.

"What shall I do for you, sir?"

He gave him back the phone. "Make sure Alex is being escorted back home. Is the helicopter ready?"

"Yes. Do you still want to see Jack Starbright?"

"I do. Take me to her immediately."

* * *

They arrived in California. Sarov had been reading up on Jack Starbright. From what his people had gathered, Jack had miraculously avoided any and all trouble when the explosion occurred. M16 had been kind enough to wire her some money and provide a means of escape. Jack had been transported to California and provided with housing, as well as a job to make sure she could support herself. It had been a kind series of decisions on their part, but Sarov had a feeling they did what they needed to do to minimize any responsibility they had to Alex getting captured. After all, if the organization had only taken a more competent course of action, perhaps Alex would be with Jack and everything would still be the same. And if they had done something remotely intelligent, they would continue to have their teenage spy in their possession, able to manipulate him to whatever degree they pleased.

The helicopter landed and then he was transported to a car that would take him to her residence. He had told his agents he wanted this to be quick. He wanted to return to Russia right away, to be at the manor with Alex. Sarov still hadn't settled on how he was going to discipline the child, but he knew Jack Starbright was going to be wonderful help in doing so.

Sarov watched his men break down her door. He watched them enter the house quickly and secure the rooms. He did not hear any screaming. Sarov was given the signal to enter by Andrei. He entered the little house and made his way past the cramped kitchen to the living room.

Jack Starbright was sitting in an armchair. Her hands were cuffed behind her and she had been gagged. A blindfold was over her eyes. One of the men held a gun against her temple and even though she had a gag in her mouth, she was still able to whimper. While she was sitting down, Sarov took the time to sweep over the shelves of the living room bookcase. Books were not plentiful, but there was a new candle and some keys, as well as a tiny jar of change. The living room was bigger than her kitchen, but it was poorly lit and Sarov could see several places in need of repair. He guessed that M16 was not that generous with their provisions.

"Remove her blindfold," Sarov ordered in Russian. "She needs to see who she is dealing with." The cloth over her eyes was yanked away. She made a small noise when that happened, but once she could see again, she zeroed in on him. Her eyes widened. She presumably recognized him. Sarov had been on every news channel and newspaper once he had come into power. Alex had not made any appearances, but surely M16 had clued her in as to why the leader of Russia had a personal significance to her life.

"Hello, Ms. Starbright. I apologize for the disruption, but I am in need of your...presence, so to speak," Sarov told her. "I know you are feeling uncomfortable, but I need you to listen to what I am going to say. I do not want you to scream or interrupt. You are probably confused as to what I am doing here. Well, it seems that I have a bit of a dilemma. Alex, my son, and your former ward, needs motivation to better settle in his role. He worries about the people he once knew, and I am aware of how strong your relationship with him was, so I was hoping you could help me..."

* * *

Sarov returned to Russia the next day. It was around eleven o'clock that he actually finished with business and was ready to return to the manor. He had his son to deal with, and he was not going to put that matter off any further. When he arrived home, it was around lunchtime. Sarov chuckled at the surprised faces of the servants when he stepped into the dining room.

"Oh! Master Sarov, we were not expecting you. Is there anything we could get you?"

"Actually, there is. I would like Alex to take a nap after lunch, so I need you to put some of the sleep medication in his tea. Just serve it after lunch and I'll make sure he gets it."

"All right, Master Sarov," Yulia said. "I'll see to it right away."

"Oh, and one more thing. Did Alex have any breakfast in the morning?"

"We served him a variety of foods, but he only ate a little bit of oatmeal," Yulia explained.

"I see. Thank you, Yulia. That will be all."

Sarov seated himself at the table. A few minutes later, he saw Alex entering the room. The boy stopped when they locked eyes and he seemed to hesitate. A guard behind him put a hand on the small of his back and gently pushed him forward. If the child was afraid, then good. That would only help him when he showed him what his old caretaker had to say.

"Alex, please sit. I know you haven't eaten breakfast," Sarov said, gesturing to the chair next to him. "You need to have something in your stomach." Alex slowly walked over to the table and sat in the chair. He seemed to lean away from him.

"Alex," Sarov said. "I am not a fool. I know I upset you yesterday. I know you greatly wanted to stay with Katya and Dmitry, but I'm afraid that matters prevented me from allowing you that privilege. It was a security issue, and for that, I apologize. It's not easy for me to let you go unguarded so easily. However, your outburst was unwarranted. You are my son, and I expect you to show respect. We are not friends, but family. You must not talk to family like that, even if you are angry. Cursing is also unacceptable. For how you behaved on the phone yesterday, I am going to have to punish you."

Before Alex could respond, Sarov removed the photos from the inside of his coat pocket and set them down.

"What are those?" he asked quietly.

"I made a visit to the home of a Jack Starbright yesterday," Sarov said. He heard the boy gasp and watched his hands ball into fists. "I informed her of my situation and she was kind enough to pose for some pictures. Consider this a part of your punishment."

Alex grabbed the photos and flipped through them. His stomach dropped as he looked at them. There were only five photos, but they were disgusting. He saw Jack, tied to a chair in the middle of what looked like a dark cell. Her eye was blackened and she had bruises on her arms. A cut was across her cheek. He tried with incredible difficulty to suppress the tears that he felt coming out. "Why did you hurt her?"

"I told you, Alex. This is your punishment for acting how you did yesterday. If you continue to keep up this behavior, I will be forced to take drastic actions. She was in pain for only a while. Right now she is in a hospital and being attended to for some minor injuries. I promise, no one left a permanent mark on her and she'll be physically stable in no time."

"This isn't okay," Alex said sadly. He looked so defeated that Sarov couldn't help but feel pity. "She is an innocent person."

"No further harm will come to her if you obey me as your parent. I will never lay a hand on you, aside from those spankings, but I cannot stand by while a mere boy disrespects me. Please, Alex. Give up that pride of yours and act accordingly."

"Is she feeling better?" Alex asked, biting his lip. A tear spilled over. "Are people taking care of her?"

"Yes. She has been given food and water and medication for her pain."

"Please don't hurt her anymore," Alex pleaded. "She's a good woman. All she did was love me and take care of me. Jack didn't deserve any of this."

"Oh, sweet boy, I don't hold the power to prevent future beatings. If anyone does, it would be you. I can make sure she's safe for the rest of her life, but in order for that to happen, I am going to need you to be a good little boy."

Alex shoved the photos away from him and closed his eyes. He would do anything for Jack. This wasn't even a difficult choice to make. Her wellbeing meant more to him than his happiness, and if sitting back and playing the part of a pampered son was what it took to secure her safety, then so be it. He opened his eyes again. "Okay. You win, Sarov. Let her go and I'm yours."

"Ah ah ah, Alexander. You know that's not the proper way to address me. And if you want Ms. Starbright to be released promptly, I recommend you give your papa an apology."

Alex swallowed the lump in his throat. Come on, Rider, he thought. You can do this. Just get it over with. "I'm... I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday, Father. I didn't mean to behave so rudely. I won't act like that again. Please don't do anything bad to Jack."

"That is much more like it, dear." Sarov leaned back in his chair as the servants brought out lunch. "Why don't you say sorry again, so I can feel reassured about letting Ms. Starbright go?"

"I'm sorry," Alex said, feeling his pride slip away by the minute. "What I did was wrong. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, what, Alex?"

"I'm sorry, Father."

"Music to my ears," Sarov commented. "Now that's a good son. I didn't enjoy having to go to such lengths to get an apology, but hopefully this incident proves to be an example to you in the future."

He got up out of his chair and took out a handkerchief. Alex stiffened as he approached him, but Sarov ignored that and wiped away the tears. He left the handkerchief on the table in front of Alex, in case he felt the need to use it.

"Thank you. That's what I wanted to hear," Sarov said. "I promise, she will be allowed to return home after the doctor makes sure she is healthy. Now, let us put that behind us and focus on the day ahead. I will cancel all your lessons for the day so you can relax, but after lunch, I want you to take a nap."

"Okay, Father. I understand," the boy said reluctantly.

"Good. Now eat, Alex, you didn't have much at breakfast." Sarov took away the photos and put them back into his coat. Alex began to eat the food before him, but whatever appetite he had was gone thanks to the man sitting next to him. After Alex cleaned his plate like Sarov wanted him to, he was made to have a cup of warm tea. Alex downed it and when he was finished, he was brought back to his room. He removed his pants and shirt and crawled into bed, and let sleep overtake him.


	8. Find Her

**Author's Notes:** This is a VERY short chapter. The next one will be longer and focus more on other characters I've already introduced.

* * *

Sarov had decided that it would not be a bad day when he woke up in the morning. He could not allow his relationship with Alex to deteriorate. He was not going to lose another son. Sarov had been responsible for the demise of his Vladimir by telling him to enlist in the military. Now he had struggled with his emotions and need for control and severed whatever bond he had been forming with the child. After preparing himself in the bathroom, the General informed his assistant that he was going to hold off on any national matters. Everything was going well for now and he desperately needed to mend things with Alex.

When he descended the stairs for breakfast, he found that his son was already sitting down. The food was being brought out, but Alex did not look interested in anything that was going on. He didn't even respond when Sarov approached the dining room table.

"You look refreshed," the General commented slowly, hoping to start a conversation. He knew he had commanded the boy to act like his son, but he really wasn't pleased with the idea of Alex being a mindless doll.

"I had a good sleep," Alex replied. He toyed with his spoon. He didn't even bother to make eye contact with the man.

When the porridge was served, Alex quietly asked about Jack Starbright. "Is she feeling all right?"

"I haven't asked since the last communication with the doctor," Sarov informed him. This was not the way he wanted their day to begin. "I'll make sure to call the doctor after breakfast."

"Okay."

"I trust the medical staff. She is being treated exceptionally well and I assure you, no one is hurting her now."

Alex started swirling his spoon around in the bowl of porridge. Sarov sipped his tea and wondered if he was going to eat or just fool around. He knew the signs of depression. When Vladimir had died, Sarov had refused to talk to anyone. He had done his duties, but he had withdrawn from the world and his physical and mental health had suffered.

"You aren't very happy, are you?" Sarov murmured. Before he could get a response, Sarov added, "Alex, please. Look at it from my perspective. I am trying to do something, but... I don't know how to do this. I haven't had another person in my life for so long, and now I'm learning how to be a father again. This is not ideal for either of us. We can't keep battling each other. Tell me what you want, what I can actually give you. You need to be happy and healthy. Just let me be a parent."  
A long pause followed after the General's plea.

"I don't know what I can do for you," Alex finally admitted. "I had a life before you. You took that way from me. It wasn't all good. M16 interfered more times than necessary. Even though I had to put up with them, I also had friends and Jack and a school life... I didn't even know you very well. There were other white, blond boys for you to adopt. It never had to be me."

"My Vladimir is dead and in the ground," Sarov spat out. "I didn't decide to make you my son for the fun of it. You think I became interested in you because of your skin or the color of your straw hair? No. I told you before, Alex, I saw my first child in you. You are strong, capable, intelligent... so very ahead of other children your age. Vladimir was like you. I think I deserve a chance to raise another boy. For all my faults, I was dedicated to my country and my child. I still am dedicated to Russia. Make the most of your opportunities, Alex, as you have many right now. I have money and the means to give you a great deal of things."  
Alex sat across from him, an expression of thoughtfulness on his face. He was pondering something and all Sarov wanted to hear was anything that would advance their relationship. Alex could have anything within reason. What did he want? Katya? Dima? More friends, to go to an actual school? More free time?

Vladimir had never been so picky.

"You said Jack was resting in a hospital," Alex brought up.

The General nodded.

"I know you don't want me to see her or talk to her. But since you were able to find her, I was wondering if you might be able to locate someone else?"

"Who are you looking for, Alex?"

"There used to be a girl I was friends with," Alex said. "Her name was Sabina. I don't know how she is or what happened to her family."

"And you want me to assist you, correct?"

"You did ask what I wanted," he pointed out. "I need to know if she is alive or not. She could have suffered, like so many others did."

"If I find this Sabina, what do you expect me to do? Do you want to talk to her?"

"I want to help her. I don't know. Check up on her or something. I left people behind and now I need to know if they are doing fine."

"I can do this for you," Sarov sighed. "Don't expect a conversation with this girl because I don't even know if she is alive right now. Even if she is, I don't want you contacting her."

"Fine. Just let me know if you can find her at all."

"What was her last name?" Sarov asked.

"Sabina Pleasure. She is English."

"You have to be patient and allow me to take some time to track her down," he said.

"Thank you," Alex said, sounding surprisingly genuine. "It would mean a lot to me to check on her."

"I'm sure." Sarov leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. "Eat your breakfast, Alex. I don't want to see one thing left on your plate. You're thin enough as it is."


	9. Sabina

It was an hour into the investigation and Sarov was already wondering if his plan was a good idea. The people he put up to finding Sabina Pleasure were dedicated individuals and he had no doubt they would find every piece of information they could about her. The chances of them locating the girl and or her family members were decent, according to the lead investigator. They even had hopes that they could talk to her. It really wasn't the idea of success that made Sarov doubt giving into his son. No, the thing that truly worried him was the possibility of young Alex having a breakdown.

Sarov had told his son that he would do everything he could to find Ms. Pleasure. He had made a sincere promise and he wanted to give his son some relief about a former friend. However, Sarov was not sure how this would affect the boy's mental health. The general had been struggling to form a bond with him ever since he was taken off the plane. He had sheltered him and kept him away from the outside world the best he could. Now Sarov was expected to track down a girl he had never seen or heard of, and provide the results to Alex. He had no clue as to how his child would react. What if Sabina was dead? Missing? Would his son cry or become depressed? Stop eating?

He didn't even really know what kind of relationship Alex had with Sabina. He had not thought to ask if she had been a girlfriend of some sorts because deep down he knew he didn't want the answer.

"Ah, we've got something."

Sarov turned to the woman sitting at the table. She was focusing on something in front of her on her computer screen. Natasha was an impressive tracker, he had been informed. She could find anyone or anything if you gave her the resources. Sarov had told her about Sabina and she had been putting all the time into narrowing down different missing persons.

"You've found her? That was quick," Sarov noted.

"Not her," Natasha commented. "But I think I've located someone related to her. See, I think this man is her father." She turned the computer to him and he got a look at the screen. She had been looking at a homeless shelter's site in London. The particular page she was on listed each person who was still currently placed at the shelter.

The man was said to be Mr. Edwin Pleasure. Someone had obviously snapped a photo of him at the shelter. Sarov could tell by the surroundings. He looked quite haggard in his picture. "Is this man her father?" He looked old enough to be.

"I think so. Now, this shelter is in a different country, so we aren't going to

meet him," Natasha replied. "However, we could reach out to the shelter and try to get in touch with him. Or we could bypass their security entirely and get you on a plane out there. It's your decision."  
"I actually don't have any interest in meeting the father, per se. It's the daughter we need to find," Sarov told her. "Is there anything on the site about the girl?"  
"It doesn't have a picture of the daughter, but it says on the biography next to his photo that he has a child and a wife that are with him. So that's probably her. They're all still at the shelter. The fallout was incredible," Natasha said. "It doesn't surprise me there are still people struggling in London."

He ignored the last remark. "So she's alive."

"It sounds like it. Do you want to see her?"

Sarov didn't know what he wanted at that exact moment. She had found the girl quickly. He had not wanted Alex to see or talk to Sabina, but he never actually thought about if he wished to see her instead. What would he say to her? He didn't need any form of blackmail. Sarov had the tools at his disposal to get Alex to do what he wanted. He had Jack after all.

"No. No one needs to reach out to the girl."

* * *

When Sarov was done paying Natasha for her work, he made several phone calls and decided to arrange a vacation for him and his son. Alex needed a getaway and the one he got with Igor's family didn't count. Sarov seated himself at the dinner table once supper was announced and he prepared for Alex's arrival. He wanted to break the news of Sabina's fate and the trip easily. He didn't want any hysterics.

Alex descended the stairs and took his seat at the table. He looked well-rested. Sarov decided he would tell him about Sabina and then make it up to him by explaining the upcoming trip.

"Did you find her?" he asked. So he was beat to the punch, then.

"We did." _Let this go smoothly, please._

"Is she...around?"

"She is alive. She's well," Sarov informed him. The last bit was a lie. He didn't have any clue as to how her mental or physical health was, but he knew he couldn't disturb his son. He saw the look of relief break on Alex's face and he took pleasure in that.

"Do you know where she is or what happened to her?"

"Now, Alex, I said I would find her, not that I would get her entire life story," Sarov said. He took a pause before continuing. "She is with her mother and father. They all survived the bomb and they are healthy. They're living in a shelter, but they aren't dying or injured." Again, another life.

"Oh, that's… She's got food and clothing, then? Do they have medical services in the shelter?"

He seemed too invested in this girl for her to be just a simple friend. Sarov cursed his luck. "They have a variety of resources there for the displaced. You don't have to fret over Sabina and her family."

"I guess that was much better than I expected," Alex admitted. "I thought she would be...gone. I really hadn't given much thought to what their living conditions would be like had they been found."  
"It _is_ much better than anyone could have hoped," Sarov commented. "She could be sick. She could be dead. She's not. This girl, whatever you had with her… Alex, I need you to forget about her. She's not in your life anymore and she has other priorities now. Sabina needs to move on with her family."

"I know," Alex said bitterly. "She wouldn't want to see me, at least I don't think so. She'd probably be upset, what with me living in this nice home and her stuck in a shelter."

"That's how things ended up," Sarov said coldly. "Enough of this. I found her, as promised, and that is it. She is alive and breathing." The food began to be served. They were given soup and bread and platters of meat. He watched Alex pick up his spoon and eat some of the soup. At least he wasn't skulking around.

"I think we need some time away from this manor," Sarov said. "Don't you think so?"  
"I guess." Alex shrugged. "I have my studies. It's up to you."  
"It would be just the two of us, Alex," Sarov said. "No Igor or the children. I know a horse ranch around that we could go to. I know you've ridden horses before and this could be a good time for us to bond."

"A horse ranch sounds nice," Alex said. "Did you have a falling out with Igor or something?"  
"No," Sarov said. "I would invite him and his family, but I want us to spend time together as father and son. You are always cooped up in your room or in the library and I have my work. I think we could both use a little vacation away from our duties."  
"All right."

Sarov watched him continue to eat his meal. He relaxed his shoulders. This went better than expected. He wanted them to be closer. This vacation would be good for them.


	10. Reunion

The ranch looked beautiful. Alex had not been expecting much the entire ride there. Sarov had allowed him to sit in quiet on the plane, so he hadn't been bothered by questions or ridiculous "father-son" bonding. He ate some a quick lunch on the plane and watched the clouds in the distance. They spent a short time on the plane and landed in an unfamiliar area. A car had been waiting in a field near a warehouse to take them to the ranch. Alex had seen buildings in the distance, but no one seemed to be around besides them. The driver helped them inside the car and drove all the way to the destination. Sarov didn't speak during the trip and for that, Alex was grateful. He was sick at the thought of being with this man all alone for no reason. The last thing Alex needed was to be near his captor in a secluded location. He now had to spend days to weeks, who knows how long, pretending he cared about riding horses with a psychopath.

So his expectations were incredibly low. The ranch looked like something out of a fairy tale. The grass was greener than anything he had ever seen and there was a glorious stretch of land and paths for the horses. There was a big barn for the animals and a house near it. The white, two story house had a porch and reminded him of the country. He turned his head to Sarov, who was busy removing their bags from the car. This place was impressive and certainly a step up from the coldness of the manor, but that did not mean Alex was going to enjoy his time there.

"Why don't you go look at the house?" Sarov suggested. "I think you'll like what you find inside."

Alex slowly made his way to the entrance of the ranch. There was a sign which had the name of the ranch written in Russian, but there wasn't a gate or anything to block people from coming in. He felt the packed dirt underneath his shoes and wondered if he could sneak a nap in. That way he could get some rest and dodge Sarov for a bit. Alex stepped onto the porch and tried turning the handle of the door. It didn't budge and wondered if Sarov had the key when he heard someone turning the lock.

The door opened and he felt a thousand feelings at once. "Jack!" Alex shouted. Tears welled up in his eyes. He was so surprised he stood there, planted firmly on the porch and utterly excited and confused at the same time. She was here in the flesh. Not stuck in the hospital Sarov had been keeping her. He felt arms wrapped around him and realized he was being hugged. Alex returned the gesture and let the tears fall down his cheek. She let him go and grabbed his chin to tilt his head up. Jack was so close to him, he could smell her perfume. She stared at his face and Alex saw that she looked much better than the photos. There were no discernable bruises or marks on her face. She let go of his chin and stepped back. He scanned her appearance. Jack wore jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a light cardigan. He couldn't make out any injuries and she seemed healthy, well... Just so much more than he could have guessed.

"Alex. Honey. Don't cry, okay? I'm here and I'm all right." She wiped a tear away from his face. "You don't have to be so scared."

"I'm not frightened! I don't want you to leave," he told her. He furiously rubbed his eyes. "Jack, I missed you so much."

"I know, Alex, and I swear to you I will not be going anymore."

"Please stay," he pleaded. He looked over his shoulder, suddenly feeling panicked. Why did Sarov bring her here to the ranch? Why had she been inside the house, ready to open the door? He saw Sarov approach them with the bags. The driver was also coming with some of their suitcases.

"Jack, get in the house." Alex tried to gently push her back inside. "I don't want them near you."

"Alex," she said. She took a step back but didn't move besides that. "Alex, slow down. Sarov isn't going to do anything to me right now. He brought me here."

"I don't trust him, Jack! He hurt you once already, he can do it again!" Alex hissed. "Just go inside, please, so I can ask him why the hell he felt the need to torture us by bringing us here."

Jack was about to speak, but she was interrupted by Sarov arriving at the porch. The general spoke to the driver in Russian and told him he could leave the suitcases on the porch. The driver did just that and left. Sarov surveyed Jack and Alex. He gave Alex a small smile and asked, "Why do you look so worried, son?"

"That isn't funny," Alex spat out. "Stop doing this to her. She's an innocent woman and all you want to do is harm her."

"Alex, it isn't like that," Sarov said. "Let me bring our things inside and I can explain to you her presence. It's for nothing sinister, I can assure you."

"Come inside with me, Alex. We can sit at the kitchen table and get this all sorted out," Jack said. "I won't go anywhere, I promise."

Alex did not hesitate. He wanted to get away from Sarov and keep Jack out of his sights. They walked into the kitchen. It was spacey and nice. The smell of baked bread filled the room. Jack took a seat at the circular oak table in the middle of the kitchen and pulled out a chair next to her. Alex sat down. Jack's hands were on the table, clenched together. He didn't see any bruises there either. He heard Sarov lugging the suitcases inside, but he didn't dare take his eyes off Jack. It felt as if she could disappear at any moment. All Alex wanted to do was talk to her and hold her and assure her the man would never come near her ever again. He had been happy to see her, but he didn't think their reunion would last long. Something told him Sarov was using her as a tool. What other reason would she be here?

Sarov was eventually seated at the table. "I understand this is confusing to you, Alex," he said in a soothing tone. "I don't want you to be upset or scared. Jack is here to vacation with us."

"I'm sure she's just thrilled to vacation while injured," Alex snapped. "After what she's been through, a ranch sounds perfect."

"Alex," Jack warned, but Sarov shook his head.

"I can sense your frustration and I understand that my statement sounds silly, considering the situation," the general admitted. "However, you can let your guard down. This is not a trick, Alex. Jack recovered at the hospital and received excellent care. She was cleared by her doctor to come here. Jack is here to relax and bring you some peace."

"Peace?" Was this man serious?

"General Sarov has informed me that he's worried about your health," Jack said. "He told me he wanted me to come to the ranch so I could spend time with you. He knows it's been a long time since either of us have seen one another, so he thought the vacation would be the perfect time to bring us together."

"Alex, I don't want you to he unhappy," Sarov said gently. "Your happiness is paramount to me. I know you care for Ms. Starbright and how much you wanted to see her. She wanted to see you too. I gave her the option. I told her she could come to the ranch if she wanted or she could stay at the hospital. It was her decision."

"It's true, Alex, he said I could stay or leave. I really hoped to come here because he said you would be here," Jack said, squeezing his hand. "I have missed you so much. I just wanted to see you again."

"We will be at the ranch for a while. I am going to bring our suitcases to our rooms," Sarov said. "There are servants here to prepare meals and the horses for us, but they are staying at separate quarters so we can have the house to ourselves. Your room is upstairs. You'll find it." With that, he left Alex and Jack alone.

He had a million and one questions for her. "Are you still in pain? Do you need anything? Is he telling the truth?"

Jack laughed. "Slow down there. I can answer whatever you need me to. Okay. Let me see. Where should I start?"

"Do you know how he found you?" Alex wondered.

"I don't actually know except that he seems to know about everyone and everything. He is the ruler of Russia, after all," Jack said. "I was in California. M16 helped me get a job and a place to live. It was awful, Alex. After the bomb, life was in shambles. Not just for me, but for the people around me. Citizens died, food was scarce, politicians had no helpful resolutions..."

"I know," Alex said bitterly. "Sarov did that. He did all of it. M16 actually helped?"

"Yes, to the best of their ability," Jack replied. "I don't have all the answers, but I think they aren't doing so well either. It was probably a miracle they could give me anything. I'm not sure what their current state of affairs are. He didn't tell you, did he?"

Alex shook his head. "He doesn't tell me anything about my former life. He tries not to. I suppose Sarov believes it will make me adjust to this new life."

"I see," Jack said. "Anyways, I was in California. America wasn't perfect but it was available. I worked at a shelter. Shelters were so full with men, women, and children, it was insane. I didn't keep track of my time there. I was so bothered by M16 and their involvement in this whole thing. Alex, I was so angry. They did this, you know. Sarov caused the nuclear fallout, I won't deny that, but damn them, M16 sent a child to solve an international conflict. I missed you. I worried about you. They can go to hell."

"Jack, don't get yourself worked up. It's done. Did he find you at your new home?"

"Yes. I knew he had you and was pretending you were his biological child, but I knew the truth. I was surprised he was at my home, though. I didn't think he would ever feel the need to look for the people from your life as Alex Rider," Jack said. "He had a bunch of guards take me to a cell and they...roughed me up. I won't bother you with those details."

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. He used you to get me to follow his rules," Alex said. His let his shoulders fall. "It's my fault. He wouldnt have gone to your house and taken you away and beaten you."

"Alex, stop it. This is what he wants. He knows you would feel terrible seeing me in pain," Jack said. "He wants you to feel guilty so he can control you and make you do what he says. Don't fall for it."

He nodded, but he didn't feel any better. Jack could try to assure him all she wanted, but the truth of the matter was that she wouldn't be Sarov's captive had he not been so disobedient. He hadn't thought about the consequences for other people. Alex closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Have you actually healed or is that a lie?"

"I do feel much better," she admitted. "They brought me to a hospital and a doctor examined me. I was given medicine and food and water. I spent many days in bed and reading. The doctor and nurses were very nice, which was a welcome change from the guys who beat me up. Sarov talked to me over the phone. He asked me if I wanted to stay at the hospital or if I wanted to come to the ranch. He told me you were there and I knew immediately I wanted to come. The doctor said I was in good shape to go and gave me antibiotics. I figured we could at least catch up. Let's make the best of our stay here, all right?"

"Jack," Alex said. "What's going to happen when this vacation is over?"

"I don't know, Alex," she said quietly. That was it. Alex stood up from the table and walked up the oak stairs that led to the second floor. He ignored the sounds of Jack begging him to return to the kitchen. He turned to the left and saw that a door was slightly ajar. He pushed it open and saw that Sarov was inside, putting away things from one of his suitcases.

"Alex," Sarov greeted him. "Are you finished speaking with Ms. Starbright already?"

"I want Jack to stay with us," Alex blurted out.

"Of course she will stay with us. I told you before, she is here to vacation with us," Sarov said.

"No," Alex cut in. "I mean, I would like Jack to come stay with us even after the vacation is over. I want her to live in the manor."

The general said nothing to this. He seemed to be studying Alex's face for several minutes. Alex knew he had to convince the man, otherwise Jack was going to be sent back to a cell or California. And he wasn't going to risk losing her again. "Please, Father," Alex implored. He attempted to sound sweet as possible. "If you really wanted me to be happy, you would let me see Jack all the time. She wouldn't be a bother. There is plenty of room in the manor for her."

"Alex, I don't think you have thought this entire plan through..."

"Jack could work for you!" Alex blurted out. "She took care of me for a while. She's responsible and organized. You can trust her. Maybe she could be your secretary or help out in the kitchen. Surely there has got to be a place for her at home."

Sarov sighed. "I can see you are eager for her to live with us. I suppose we can give her one of the rooms in the manor. And I could give her a secretarial position."

"So is she going to come with us?" Alex demanded.

"Yes, I promise," Sarov said. "I do want you to happy and I know you need something familiar in your life. Ms. Starbright will reside in our home."

Alex felt instant relief. This was exactly what the both of them needed. If it was partially his fault that Jack was stuck in a crappy house in California, he could at least remedy that. Now, instead of working at a shelter, she could live in a beautiful manor and have plenty of resources. Alex needed to make up so much to her. She said she didn't want him to feel guilt, but Jack deserved the best. She deserved a safe place to sleep and eat and a good form of income. And she would get all those things. Maybe Alex couldn't prevent the bomb from exploding, but he could exercise what little power he had as Sarov's most prized possession to help her. Jack would live in the manor and he would ensure that she would never be displaced again.


End file.
